


ambyar

by kajjaveluv



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied dongpaca, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, and 2hyun, and jinseob if you squint enough
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajjaveluv/pseuds/kajjaveluv
Summary: Daehwi melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya. Timer miliknya terus menghitung mundur. Semakin mendekati angka nol, gelisahnya makin menjadi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma pengen ngearsipin ff ke sini, dan selamat membaca.

_Tik._

_Tik. Tik—_

Daehwi melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya. Timer miliknya terus menghitung mundur. Semakin mendekati angka nol, gelisahnya semakin menjadi.

_Tik. Tik—_

Sebelas jam dua puluh tujuh menit tiga puluh delapan detik menuju angka nol.

_Tik. Tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik tik ti—_

Jam di dinding memberitahunya kalau malam terlalu larut, dua jam menuju mentari terbit. Daehwi sama sekali belum memejamkan mata.

 

  
Enam jam tujuh menit dua puluh satu detik, Woojin berulangkali memeriksa isi kopernya. Youngmin tak henti-hentinya mengingatkan teman sekamarnya apabila ada barang yang terlupa. Donghyun menunggu di ruang makan, menyantap kimbap segitiga dengan setelan baju siap berangkat, menyisakan tiga buah dan masing-masing susu pisang untuk setiap orang.

Daehwi keluar dari kamar sambil menggeret koper miliknya, bunyi timer semakin nyaring terdengar di telinga. Kulit sekitar pergelangan tangannya terasa gatal, menggelitik, minta dilirik.

Youngmin menghambur ke ruang tengah, mengambil jatah sarapannya dan berciuman dengan Donghyun, secepat kilat kembali ke kamarnya mengecek Woojin yang masih sibuk membongkar ulang isi kopernya. Sepuluh menit lagi mereka berangkat, katanya, menyampaikan pesan Rhymer yang akan mengantarkan mereka berempat pergi menuju medan perang.

(Daehwi tak menyukai kiasan mengenai medan perang, meskipun acara survival menuju debut yang akan ia ikuti bersama ketiga kawan trainee-nya pantas bila dikatakan demikian.)

Donghyun mengulas senyum kepadanya, ketika Daehwi memutuskan mengambil botol kecil susu di atas meja. "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Aku tak mau tahu, Hyung."

 

  
Daehwi mengingat betapa berserinya wajah ibunya ketika ia bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan ayah di taman bermain. Pertemuan pertama mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi kencan pertama. Jemari tangan bertautan, mereka saling berpegangan tangan berjalan-jalan di sepanjang area taman. Permen kapas, balon-balon berbagai warna, arena tembak, boneka beruang besar yang menjadi doorprize.

Mereka begitu bahagia. Ibunya mengusap pergelangan tangan kirinya, bunyi _tik tik tik_ di telinganya sayup-sayup terdengar, dan angka-angka dalam timernya terus berjalan mundur, masih bertahun-tahun lamanya sebelum ia terhenti di angka nol. Daehwi menginginkan pertemuannya dengan belahan jiwanya seperti ibunya, manis seperti permen kapas yang dijual di taman bermain.

Kisah mengenai belahan jiwa tak pernah membuat Daehwi lelah. Semua orang memiliki timer masing-masing di pergelangan tangan mereka, saling menghitung mundur, dengan suara tik tik tik yang hanya bisa didengar oleh si pemilik timer, menggema di kepala mereka. Daehwi mengoleksi berbagai buku, dan film dan berbagai karya lain yang mengekspos berbagai warna mengenai belahan jiwa. Ia tak pernah menyukai kisah yang berakhir tragis. Ia tak pernah menyukai konsep timer yang kadang kala tak pernah bekerja untuk setiap orang.

Ia bertemu Park Woojin.

Ketika pindah ke Brand New Music, Daehwi tak henti-hentinya terpukau dengan fakta bahwa teman sekamarnya, Donghyun, telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Dan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sebagai sesama trainee. Rhymer tak mempermasalahkan kedua traineenya yang secara kebetulan adalah belahan jiwa. Ia menghormati takdir. Akan tetapi, berkecimpung dalam dunia idol, mau tak mau, pasti bersinggungan dengan masalah belahan jiwa. Ada idol yang terpaksa melepas statusnya ketika bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, ada pula yang sengaja berpisah karena lebih mementingkan karirnya. Bagi Woojin, keadaannya merupakan keuntungan bagi orang-orang yang ingin berkarir di dunia idol.

Padahal Woojin memiliki timer di pergelangan tangannya, sama seperti Daehwi, sama seperti Donghyun dan Youngmin. Namun timer Woojin terlanjur mati, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Woojin tak begitu peduli dengan konsep timer dan belahan jiwa, ia tak mau terlalu sentimen tentang hal itu. Lagipula, dengan matinya timer miliknya, Woojin tak perlu mempermasalahkan pasangannya. Ia bebas memilih.

 

  
Pergelangan tangannya panas dan gatal, dan bunyi _tik tik tik_ semakin nyaring, membuat telinga Daehwi berdenging. Telapak tangannya berkeringat. Woojin di sebelahnya berkali-kali meremas bahunya. Mereka berempat saling menguatkan satu sama lain; satu dan lain hal karena alasan yang sama.

Satu per satu trainee dari berbagai agensi menduduki kursi pilihan mereka. Sekalipun telah banyak kursi yang terisi, menunggu setiap trainee yang masuk serasa mencekik leher Daehwi. Ia tidak mau melihat timernya. Ia tidak ingin mengetahui siapa belahan jiwanya. Kondisi mereka sekarang sama sekali tak memberikan keuntungan banyak. Tak ada permen gula kapas, tak ada beruang besar sebagai doorprize—

_Tik. Tik. Tik tik tik tik tiktiktiktiktiktiktikti—_

Pledis Entertainment muncul di layar. Bisik-bisik semakin banyak memenuhi ruangan. Satu, dua, tiga, empat orang dengan setelan hitam masuk dan berdiri di tengah panggung.

Daehwi meneguk ludah. _Tik tik tik_ di kepalanya seketika berhenti.

Siapa—siapa? Siapa belahan jiwa Lee Daehwi?

Dia "... menakutkan."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mata mereka bersibobrok.

Lehernya seperti dicekik. Kuku jarinya menekan kulit pergelangan tangan kirinya keras-keras, mengenai timernya. Dunia seakan berhenti untuk beberapa saat di sekitar mereka berdua. Daehwi bersyukur Kang Dongho yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka, karena ia hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yang pertama kali muncul dan terus diulang-ulang menggantikan tik tik tik di kepalanya adalah _seram, seram seram seramseramseramdiabegitumenyeramkan apakah benar ia adalah belahan jiwaku?_

Daehwi tak ingin percaya. Ia kembali tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya; ada banyak skenario yang ia putar dalam kepalanya, mengenai interaksi verbal pertama mereka. Akankah berjalan mulus? Ataukah justru berantakan tak sesuai harapan? Begitu banyak kemungkinan. Kondisi Kang Dongho dan kontroversi kedatangannya bersama tiga anggota Nu'est yang lain ke acara Produce 101 tak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Ia mengambil napas panjang, mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada layar di depan yang telah berganti, dengan agak heboh menyebut nama agensi yang muncul; "RBW!"

Biarlah sementara ia menyingkirkan persoalan mengenai belahan jiwa, evaluasi ranking di pertemuan pertama sudah di depan mata. Daehwi tak ingin latihan kerasnya bersama Woojin dan Youngmin dan Donghyun terbuang percuma hanya karena persoalan belahan jiwa.  
  


 

  
Ayah dan ibunya adalah pasangan paling ideal di mata Daehwi. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling melengkapi; tak perlu banyak kata-kata untuk mengerti isi kepala satu sama lain.

  
Daehwi berharap ia dan belahan jiwanya kelak tak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

Kematian ayahnya mungkin adalah momen paling buruk yang pernah ia dan ibunya hadapi. Ditinggalkan belahan jiwa seperti tubuh dan jiwamu ikut tercabik-cabik. Daehwi ingat betapa kacau kehidupan mereka pada bulan-bulan pertama ibunya menyandang status janda.

 

  
Baru beberapa menit berselang, Daehwi telah merindukan bunyi _tik tik tik_ yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Bunyi itu menemaninya sejak ia lahir, dan ia mulai menyukainya pada saat umurnya mencapai lima; ketika ibunya masih bisa menemaninya memejamkan mata di malam hari, sembari menceritakan berbagai dongeng dan kisah mengenai pertemuannya dengan suaminya. Daehwi tak pernah merasa bosan, bahkan meminta sang bunda mengulang sampai Daehwi menghilang di dalam mimpi, bertemu dengan boneka beruang besar di taman bermain yang memberinya permen gula kapas.

Daehwi menyukai permen gula kapas, dan ia meminta boneka beruang besar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke enam. Ia sering bermimpi pergi dengan belahan jiwanya ke taman bermain. Ia tak pernah tahu wajah belahan jiwanya. Setelah hari di mana timernya berhenti, belahan jiwa tanpa wajahnya berganti muka menjadi wajah Kang Dongho (yang menyeramkan).

Ia masih suka bermimpi tentang belahan jiwanya. Namun mereka bukan mimpi manis seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang telah lalu.

 

  
Tiga hari pertama seperti neraka. Tekanannya begitu berat. Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat barang sejenak. Menyanyi dan menari dan menyanyi sambil menari. Gerakannya begitu kompleks dan nada nyanyiannya terlalu tinggi. Tak ada masalah bagi mereka yang dengan mudah mencapai nada tinggi, juga beruntung bagi mereka yang begitu cepat menghapal keseluruhan gerakan tarian. Setiap trainee saling membantu, hanya saja waktu yang begitu singkat untuk melakukan semua itu membuat mereka jatuh dan jatuh dan jatuh dan _jatuh_. Hal yang membuat mereka masih bertahan tak lebih dari harapan untuk bisa berdiri di atas panggung dan debut.

Re-evaluasi ranking membuat mereka menghela napas sejenak. Banyak yang berharap dapat naik ke ranking yang lebih tinggi. Meskipun begitu mereka tak pernah bisa menghilangkan fakta kalau mereka menyemai apa yang mereka tanam.

Selama tiga hari, Daehwi melupakan sensasi gatal di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan rekaman penampilan individunya, sensasi gatal itu tak bisa ia hiraukan lagi. Sambil menonton penampilan teman-temannya yang lain, pikirannya pergi ke kelas D.

D untuk Dongho.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulutnya. Samuel di sebelahnya mengerenyitkan dahi, "Ada apa?" Daehwi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan pertanyaan Samuel menggantung di udara dan memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan Namhyung merekam performasi Nayana.

 

  
Pahit mulutnya ketika mengingat penampilan idol 5 tahun yang begitu diantisipasi oleh sebagian besar trainee. Daehwi ingin mengumpat ketika Dongho gagal melakukan highnote. Mereka begitu kuat sekaligus menyedihkan. Kalau saja Daehwi bisa melepaskan kesan seram dari benaknya, begitu mereka selesai tampil, ingin rasanya ia berlari ke panggung dan memeluk belahan jiwanya.

Ia begitu pengecut.

 

  
Ada banyak hal yang ia sesalkan. Ingin rasanya kembali memutar waktu dan diam mengatupkan mulutnya. Seperti timernya yang telah berhenti, sayangnya, Daehwi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Mereka bilang ia terlalu banyak berbicara dan bertingkah, mereka bilang keputusannya membentuk tim avengers yang berisi trainee berperingkat tinggi mengundang banyak kecaman. (Mereka bilang, ia melakukan plagiat pada lagu penampilan agensi untuk evaluasi ranking pertama.) Cercaan demi cercaan berseliweran tak ada habisnya, seperti rantai yang begitu panjang melilit dan perlahan menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana pelatih Yumi meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena tim mereka—tim avengers, katanya—tak sesuai dengan harapannya, lantas memuji tim 2, bertaruh bahkan, bahwa mereka akan jauh lebih baik menampilkan BIL dibandingkan timnya.

Ia tak tahu harus menyembunyikan mukanya ke mana.

 

  
Seakan semuanya belum cukup, neraka Daehwi diperparah dengan kehadiran Dongho di tim lawan. Ia lupa bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi.

Sebagai center Nayana, tentu ia mendapatkan hak istimewa untuk memilih anggota terlebih dahulu. Bola terus bergilir, Yongguk terpilih untuk memilih rekan satu timnya, dan berakhir pada Jungji dan para trainee yang tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dipilih dan memilih. (Daehwi ingat ia sempat menahan napas dan mencuri pandang ke arah Dongho yang menghampiri Yongguk sambil tersenyum lebar, lantas berandai-andai; apakah ia akan memberikan reaksi yang serupa apabila Daehwi menariknya ke tim avengers-nya? Mereka bahkan belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain, hanya Daehwi yang terus mencuri pandang setiap ada kesempatan mereka berada di satu ruangan yang sama). Ia sempat mengingat remasan tangan Sungwoon di bahunya sebelum ia memilih tim lawan. Mendekatkan mic ke mulutnya, nama Kim Yongguk meluncur mulus.

Gladi bersih penampilan BIL dan insiden doubling adalah neraka kesekian. Di atas panggung, tim 2 menampilkan performa yg lebih baik dari tim 1. Ironi, popularitas lebih diunggulkan ketimbang siapa yang sesungguhnya lebih baik di antara kedua tim. Rasanya seperti berbuat curang. Ia ingin meminta maaf; pada timnya, pada tim lawan, pada mereka yang tahu kalau sesungguhnya, tim 2 lah yang lebih berhak untuk menang.

 

  
Sampai babak eliminasi pertama, tak ada progress apapun dengan hubungan mereka. Dipertemukan begitu sering dengan persiapan penampilan evaluasi battle group masih tak merubah status keduanya sebagai orang asing.

Sempat terpikir oleh Daehwi, apakah ia lebih baik menyerah saja? Produce 101 telah begitu banyak menguras tubuh dan perasaannya. Persoalan belahan jiwa hanya membuat segalanya bertambah rumit. Sensasi gatal di sekitar timernya begitu sering mendistraksi konsentrasinya ketika berlatih. Berkali-kali memperingatkan Daehwi secara tak sadar untuk terus mencari keberadaan Dongho, menghadapi ketakutannya, membuat matanya berkali-kali bertemu dan terkunci pada mata Dongho. Namun hasilnya selalu sama, Dongho-lah yang selalu lebih dahulu mengalihkan muka, seakan memberi sinyal untuk _berhenti. Berhenti. Tidak bisakah kau pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri?_

Dadanya sesak. Daehwi ingin menangis.

(Ia memilih untuk menelepon ibunya di Amerika.)  
  


 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah evaluasi tim di hadapan sebagian kecil produser nasional berlangsung, dan sebelum syuting eliminasi pertama, Rhymer mengirim pesan pada trainee Brand New Music untuk menemuinya di kantor. Jeda sebelum syuting eliminasi pertama sedikit longgar dan Ahn Junyoung tak mempermasalahkan, justru mengizinkan melihat tak sedikit trainee lain yang melakukan hal serupa.

Ada beberapa perkara yang ingin si CEO bicarakan dengan keempat traineenya terkait dengan pernyataannya akhir-akhir ini yang mengundang kontroversi; bahwa ia mengirim trainee siap debut dan perbuatannya menuai celaan. Penampilan Hollywood yang berbuah bibir plagiat, Daehwi yang menjadi bulan-bulanan warganet di dunia maya sejak episode kedua ditayangkan, dan makin parah ketika episode selanjutnya mengudara.

Banyak yang mengkritik sikap dan mulut si center Nayana yang seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Ada yang memaklumi karena umurnya yang masih begitu muda, masih terlalu mentah untuk merasakan asam garam kehidupan. Namun ada pula yang terang-terangan mencerca dan menyerang dengan kata-kata setajam pisau tanpa tahu kalau setiap komentar buruk yang mereka layangkan menghujam mental Daehwi berkali-kali.

Ujaran kebencian seakan tak ada habisnya dan ia ingin sekali mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk ke depannya. Ia bersyukur atasannya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga sikap dengan tak banyak menarik perhatian kamera. Hampir sebagian besar waktu pertemuan mereka membahas mengenai masalahnya. Youngmin dan Donghyun, kemudian Woojin tak begitu banyak mendapatkan ulasan walaupun pada saat persiapan evaluasi pertama mereka mendapatkan masalah dengan kelompoknya masing-masing.

Donghyun mendapatkan teguran dengan Youngmin yang sempat terbebani posisi koreo Be Mine. Sebagai pasangan yang saling terikat oleh benang takdir dan berada dalam kelompok evaluasi yang sama, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk mendukung satu sama, termasuk bersama-sama mengurai benang masalah.

Melihat Rhymer membawa-bawa belahan jiwa pada pembicaraan mereka membuat Daehwi menjadi tak tenang. Terkadang Rhymer menanyakan kabar waktu hitung mundur pada timer anak-anak di bawah perusahaannya, meninjau dan tak jarang mendiskusikan timer dan persoalan belahan jiwa mereka dengan serius. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada Youngmin dan Donghyun, lantas membawa mereka pada performasi yang lebih baik. Dan pembicaraan-pembicaraannya dengan Woojin yang sewaktu-waktu down karena timernya yang tak berjalan dengan semestinya; mulai dari obrolan tentang impian debut Woojin hingga diskusi mengenai operasi untuk menghilangkan timer dari tubuhnya.

Sebelum menandatangani kontrak, Rhymer sempat bertanya padanya tentang timer miliknya, berapa angka yang tertera pada hari dan jam dan menit dan detik dalam penanda hitung mundur pertemuan Daehwi dengan belahan jiwanya. Setelah itu, Rhymer tak pernah menanyakannya lagi. Sesekali, ia akan datang ketika Daehwi berlatih dengan trainee yang lain, duduk di sampingnya ketika ia beristirahat, dan membicarakan hal-hal seputar belahan jiwa—yang tentunya Daehwi balas dengan hati yang ringan, sampai pada topik yang mesti mengaitkannya dengan konsekuensi sebagai seorang calon idol.

Daehwi ingat, beberapa hari setelah memberi kabar pada keempat traineenya bahwa mereka akan mengikuti program Produce 101 musim kedua, Rhymer sempat berkata padanya untuk _kuatlah, aku akan tetap mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu nanti._

Ia tahu Rhymer sadar bahwa Daehwi yang sekarang ditemuinya tak lagi menampilkan banyak hari dan jam menit detik dalam timernya melainkan nol, yang berarti— _Daehwi-gun, kamu sudah bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, bukan? Bagaimana dia?_

Daehwi memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, seperti perintah Rhymer pada perihal yang sama sekali lain.

Di akhir pertemuan, Rhymer memeluk mereka satu per satu, memberi semangat dan mendorong mereka untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Walau sejak awal ada banyak berita dan opini negatif seputar Brand New Boys yang mengikuti Produce 101, Rhymer yakin kalau selepas eliminasi babak pertama ia tak akan melihat wajah traineenya di kantornya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

 

 

Ia memutuskan menghindar dari keramaian sejenak selepas eliminasi pertama dan rombongan trainee kembali ke asrama. Suasana tak kondusif dengan pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan yang lebih banyak menumpahkan air mata ketimbang tawa, menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum para trainee yang tereliminasi hengkang dari asrama. Daehwi memanfaatkannya dengan baik untuk melipir ke tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

Esok terjadwal sebagai hari pertama untuk evaluasi kedua, yang bisa saja tak akan jauh berbeda dengan musim pertama. Setelah itu, ia tak yakin dapat menemukan waktu kosong untuk dirinya sendiri, merenung, menarik diri dari berbagai aktivitas sosial dan menjaga sikap dari setiap lensa kamera. Ia butuh melepas topeng-baik-baik-saja miliknya dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah meratapi dirinya yang berusaha sok tegar padahal lebih rapuh dari sarang laba-laba.

Ia bernapas lega mengetahui kamar yang ia bagi bersama kawan-kawannya di tim Boy in Luv tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Tak perlu bersusah payah mencari ruangan lain yang kosong yang justru menghabiskan waktu.

Berbaring di kasur bagian bawah, sengaja menghindar kamera di pojok atas ruangan. Ia bersenandung lulabi yang sering dinyanyikan ibunya sewaktu kecil dan memejamkan mata. Tak ada niatan untuk langsung terlelap. Rindu pada ibunya menerjangnya kuat. Cerita tentang pertemuan ayah dan ibunya kembali diputar di kepala;

Taman bermain.

Permen gula kapas.

Boneka beruang.

Wajah Kang Dongho sekelebat masuk dan ia tak bisa terus-terusan menahan untuk menutup matanya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya begitu gatal dan hujaman kuku yang menyisakan bulan sabit pada kulitnya tak cukup untuk menutupinya. Ia menggaruknya sekuat tenaga, namun rasa gatal tersebut hanya menjalar menuju dadanya dan ia meringis ngilu. Jantungnya seakan diremas dan Daehwi membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Erangan samar-samar terdengar dan ia menemukan kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, menyeretnya untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk melakukan hal bodoh?"

Titik hitam di mata Daehwi membesar dan mendesak irisnya sampai membentuk cincin berwarna coklat. Lidahnya lumpuh dan ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Kedua tangannya masih terjebak dalam genggaman yang menekan kuat pembuluh darahnya, mengingatkannya pada sesi adu panco beberapa hari yang lalu.

Daehwi memilih diam. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Genggaman tangan besar yang hangat dan erat melonggar dan menghilang, kemudian muncul kembali mengusap pelan ubun-ubunnya. Helaian rambut hitam Daehwi terjebak pada sela-sela jarinya yang panjang dan lepas seiring tangan besar itu menjauh. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Daehwi tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya seorang.

Pergelangan tangan kirinya tak lagi gatal. Usapan lembut di kepalanya tertinggal di ujung rambut.

 

 

Woojin datang menemuinya dan duduk di pinggir kasur. "Aku penasaran kemana kau pergi dan Sungwoon-hyung bilang kau ada di sini."

Daehwi masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia terlihat linglung dan kulit dahinya berlipat-lipat menanggapi obrolan yang dibuka oleh kawan satu agensinya.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Apa karena Kang Dongho-ssi yang kulihat keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"... jadi itu benar?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia datang kemari dan menghentikanku berbuat bodoh dan kemudian dia—" Daehwi serta merta menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya membola. Menatap Woojin tak percaya. "Kau sungguh melihatnya, Woojinie?"

"Aku tak akan datang kemari kalau tak melihatnya," Woojin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Di satu sisi aku mengkhawatirkanmu, mengingat kalian yang belum pernah berinteraksi—maksudku benar-benar berinteraksi dan mengobrol tentang timer kalian, bukan insiden doubling saat rehearsal dan berbagai kesempatan dalam satu ruangan yang tak kau manfaatkan. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menjadi sangat bodoh hanya karena kau menganggapnya... menyeramkan?"

Kang Dongho adalah belahan jiwa Lee Daehwi. Hanya empat orang yang tahu; Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun, Im Youngmin dan Jeon Somi. Ibunya tahu ia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya, namun Daehwi masih belum sanggup menyerahkan nama, hanya memberitahu ibunya kalau belahan jiwanya sama-sama bermimpi menjadi seorang pernyanyi—atau telah lebih dahulu membuatnya menjadi kenyataan dan kini berada di pinggir jurang, nyaris tersungkur.

"Dia memang benar-benar menyeramkan," balas Daehwi kilat. Ia masih belum bisa melepas kesan seram yang ditinggalkan si vokalis Nu'est di awal tatapan mereka bertemu, sekalipun interaksinya dengan kawan-kawan satu timnya begitu menyenangkan dan tak sekali Daehwi menemukan senyum di wajah Dongho. "Lagipula selalu ada kamera yang menyala dan membicarakan timer pada saat-saat itu bukan pilihan yang baik," intonasinya mendadak turun, "aku tak ingin cuplikan kami yang membicarakan tentang timer—kalau aku berani—muncul di teve. Kau tahu hal ini hanya akan mengundang masalah."

"Takut rankingmu turun lebih jauh?"

"Aku ingin debut."

"Aku juga ingin debut. Kita semua yang berada di sini tentu saja ingin debut." Woojin berdeham. "Istirahat sana."

Daehwi mengangguk. Woojin bangkit dari posisinya, hendak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum kembali tertahan oleh ucapan Daehwi. "Evaluasi selanjutnya adalah evaluasi posisi, bukan?" Woojin mengiyakan dengan gumaman. "Apa yang akan kaupilih?"

"Dance. Kau vokal, bukan?" Ia kembali mengangguk.

"Aku harap kami tidak sekelompok," ujar Daehwi. Lututnya dibawa melipat ke depan dada, memeluknya begitu protektif. "Aku tahu dia akan memilih vokal juga."

"Sekarang kau tidur saja, bagaimana? Pikirkan hal itu besok. Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, kau tahu." Dengan segaris lengkung cekung di wajah, Woojin meninggalkan ruangan.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Woojin tak benar-benar pergi. Ia kembali dan melongok dari balik daun pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Kalau," ia menarik sudut bibirnya, bukan senyuman yang menyenangkan, "kalau kalian berakhir dalam kelompok yang sama, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sebelum mendapatkan lemparan apapun benda yang berada di dekat gapaian tangan Daehwi, Woojin menghilang, membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung. Daehwi yakin Woojin sengaja melakukannya, membuatnya tak bisa beristirahat dengan pikiran damai.

Daehwi menyumpahi Woojin dalam hati; _semoga ia tersiksa di tantangan evaluasi selanjutnya._

 

 

Ia tak ingin lagi menyumpahi Woojin dalam hati, Daehwi ingin menyumpahi Woojin tepat di depan mukanya. Ia memberikan Woojin senyum terlebarnya ketika ia keluar dengan papan Get Ugly di tangan, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah si rambut merah yang kian memucat. Mempunyai ranking dua digit sedangkat rekan satu tim berada dalam baris ranking populer bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Kang Dongho mengambil alih kuota terakhir lagu evaluasi vokal Buljangnan. Ia tak mempermasalahkan Jung Sewoon ataupun Choi Minki, meskipun ia berasal dari grup yang sama dengan Dongho dan mengenal belahan jiwanya lebih dari lima tahun, sungguh, Daehwi tak mempermasalahkannya. Dongho hanya—

Ia pikir Dongho tak akan mengambil Buljangnan—ia pikir, Dongho menghindarinya.

Apa karena ranking Minki dan Dongho yang berdekatan, mereka sempat berdiskusi dan sengaja melakukan ini padanya? Oh, tidak, tidak ada yang tahu lagu evaluasi mana yang akan dipilih oleh setiap trainee kecuali BoA setelah mereka masuk ke dalam labirin. Ini bukan salah mereka, bukan juga salah Daehwi. Ia dan Dongho tak bisa bertelepati— _ataukah, sungguh?_

Selama ini Dongho memberikan sinyal padanya untuk menjauh, memberikan peringatan jelas untuk tak mendekatinya. Matanya selalu berkata demikian. Dadanya akan selalu terasa berat setelah tatapan mereka bertemu, ia tak pernah menyukainya.

(Ia selalu terpesona bagaimana ayah dan ibunya saling mengerti satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata. Atau ketika ayahnya membelikan bermacam hal yang ibunya inginkan tanpa ia membicarakannya. Atau, ketika ibunya jatuh tersungkur di dapur rumah mereka, menangis sambil meremas dan memukul dadanya berulang kali dan tak lama setelah itu, telepon datang memberi kabar duka.)

Daehwi tak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya Kang Dongho inginkan atas dirinya. Memilih lagu evaluasi yang sama (meskipun itu tak disengaja), apakah ia yakin akan terus bisa menghindari Daehwi setelah ini?

Ia harap semuanya berjalan lancar. Dibandingkan Dongho dan rasa gatal juga menusuk di pergelangan tangan kirinya, memiliki tiga orang dengan potensi untuk mengkomposisi lagu di dalam empat (dan dua, kalau ia memilih mundur dan menyerahkannya pada Sewoon dan Dongho) bukanlah situasi yang akan berakhir dengan baik.

Mereka kacau.

 

 

Sebisa mungkin Daehwi ingin menghindari Dongho. Ia memilih duduk di antara Sewoon dan Minki, akan tetapi keputusannya tak banyak membantu. Perutnya bergejolak, seperti ketika pertama kali ia menaiki roller coaster. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, tak akan mudah buatnya menepis tatapan Dongho. Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapinya.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan, PD-nim memberikan aba-aba dan satu per satu mulai membuka mulut. Hanya mereka yang diberi mic yang lebih banyak mendominasi. Tak ada mic untuk Choi Minki, yang jelas memancing amarah si harimau putih. Kalau bukan karena Minki yang menahannya dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan berujar tak mengapa, Daehwi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

(Daehwi tak suka tentang emosi yang ditumpahkan Dongho untuk Minki. Mereka adalah rekan satu tim untuk waktu yang lama, kedekatan mereka tak perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Ia menggigit bibirnya, langkah mundur dibuatnya. Ia ingin menghindar sejauh mungkin. Kalau bisa bertukar posisi dengan yang lain, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.)

Di depan kamera, untuk pertama kalinya Dongho berbicara padanya. Ia berharap interaksi mereka dengan kamera bisa mencairkan suasana. Sejak awal tekanan di antara mereka berempat terlalu menegangkan, namun menjadi tajam pada saat mereka mulai berdiskusi tentang posisi dalam tim. Sewoon mendapatkan stiker L dan pada akhirnya Dongho yang mengajukan diri menerima stiker mahkota.

Perbincangan jauh lebih runcing ketika mereka masuk ke dalam pembahasan aransemen lagu. Sewoon dan Dongho saling memaksakan pendapat, tak ada yang benar-benar mengalah. Persetujuan mengenai akhir dari diskusi sementara seakan menggantung. Melihat progress tim vokal lainnya menyentil Sewoon untuk melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru.

Pendapat mereka yang telah bulat kembali pecah saat mempresentasikan garis besar hasil diskusi tentang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan pada Buljangnan dengan direktur musik. Begitu sulit menemukan titik temu.

Daehwi menghindar, menghampiri Jinyoung dan timnya yang sedang beristirahat. Duduk di samping Seonho yang memainkan keyboard dan sesekali mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana tim kalian melakukannya?" Jinyoung bertanya. Daehwi yang menghampirinya tanpa sebab di tengah-tengah diskusi pasti memiliki alasan di balik tindakannya.

"Bagaimana tim kalian melakukannya?" Daehwi membalikkan pertanyaan Jinyoung.

"Sangat baik!" Seonho menggantikan kawan satu timnya, menghentikan permainannya kemudian memukul bahu Daehwi. "Bagaimana rasanya satu tim dengan Dongho-hyung? Dia sangat baik, Guanlin-hyung juga bilang seperti itu. Minki-hyung juga sangat menyenangkan!" Seonho berceloteh.

"Apa kau mau bertukar posisi denganku, Seonho-ya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Buljangnan terlalu sulit buatku," dan Seonho kembali bermain keyboard, memanggil Kenta dan menyampaikan beberapa ide.

Jinyoung menatapnya, lantas tersenyum. "Apakah sulit?" Jinyoung tahu Daehwi pernah komplain bahwa Kang Dongho dari Pledis terlalu menyeramkan. Satu kelompok dengannya pada evaluasi posisi pasti sulit bagi temannya.

Ia mengusap timernya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada Jinyoung. "Apa aku sudah bilang kalau timer ini berhenti ketika hari pertama kita semua bertemu, hyung?" Jinyoung mengangguk, ingat kalau Daehwi pernah memberitahunya di sela-sela waktu istirahat ketika mereka berlatih koreografi Boy in Luv. Enam belas tahun masih terlalu muda untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwa. "Kau tak mengatakan siapa."

"Dia satu tim denganku sekarang." Kerutan di antara kedua alis Jinyoung terlalu kentara.

"Siapa? Sewoon-hyung? Minki-hyung? Atau..." Jinyoung belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan Daehwi terlanjur meringis. Ia kontan mengumpat.

"Sungguh?" Daehwi mengangguk. Kali ini lima orang yang tahu. Ekspresi Jinyoung terlalu—Daehwi tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Ia pamit dan berterimakasih pada Jinyoung, meninggalkan temannya yang masih dalam keadaan syok. Dongho mengunci tatapannya ke arah Daehwi ketika ia kembali bergabung. Daehwi memilih untuk tak mengindahkannya.

 

 

Presentasi selanjutnya dengan Pelatih Seokhoon dan Yumi hanya membuat mereka jauh lebih depresi. Pada saat Sewoon membawa ide mengenai aransemen yang diiringi gitar dan menampilkannya, wajah pelatih memberitahu mereka bahwa keduanya puas. Raut Dongho berkata sebaliknya.

Kembali dari studio training, Dongho dan Sewoon masuk ke dalam blue zone. Mereka masih bersitegang dan masih saling memaksakan pendapat masing-masing. Daehwi dan Minki menyusul kemudian. Setelah masing-masing dari mereka membuka diri, pada akhirnya mereka bisa menyatukan pendapat dan saling berharmoni.

Mereka mengumpulkan tangan di tengah-tengah, kemudian bersorak bersama-sama. Dongho meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tangan Daehwi, terjadi begitu cepat, seperti sengatan lebah. Mencuri pandang pada Dongho, ia menemukan segaris senyum ditunjukkan pada dirinya.

Berminggu-minggu Dongho menghindarinya, kali ini ia memberikan senyum sebegitu mudahnya. Daehwi tak mengerti. Dadanya penuh. Bukan sesak memuakkan yang biasanya ia rasakan, tetapi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah Daehwi memerah.

Mereka masih belum membicarakan timer mereka yang telah berhenti. Masih ada banyak waktu. Minki menyenggolnya, memberikan kode lewat ujung mata. Ia menarik Sewoon yang mendadak bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyung eksentriknya dan meninggalkan Dongho dan Daehwi berdua.

Apakah sekarang waktunya? Daehwi bertanya-tanya.

Ia masih belum siap.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Pelatih membubarkan kelas setelah semua tim vokal mempresentasikan rencana penampilan kelompok masing-masing. Ada banyak komentar di sana-sini; ketidaksetujuan dengan gubahan yang ditampilkan, komentar membangun, serta berbagai masukan untuk meningkatkan kualitas aransemen lagu.

Pelatih Seokhoon dan Yumi meninggalkan training center terlebih dahulu, diikuti kru acara sembari menenteng kamera dan membereskan mic yang dipasang pada trainee. Suasana training center yang sejenak dipenuhi bisik-bisik dalam hitungan detik berubah riuh. Tiap-tiap kelompok berkumpul dengan anggotanya, berbicara tentang lagu mereka. Satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan, pergi ke area latihan masing-masing.

Menanggapi rencana gubahan lagu yang dirubah total ketika gitar masuk ke dalam komposisi musik, bukan sesuatu yang aneh mendapatkan kecewa tergambar jelas di wajah Dongho. Daehwi sedikit khawatir. Bahunya turun dan setelah mengobrol sebentar, ia meninggalkan training center, diikuti Sewoon yang sempat meminta maaf, mengatakan pada Minki dan Daehwi untuk menyusulnya beberapa saat lagi; ada yang perlu ia diskusikan dengan Dongho, meluruskan berbagai hal, karena permasalahan gubahan lagu lebih banyak berpusat di antara mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum ketika melewatinya, lantas menyusul teman-temannya yang telah lebih dahulu keluar. Yehyun sempat menyapanya juga Minki, mengatakan kalau ia cukup senang dengan penampilan kecil mereka dan mengajak tiga hyung-nya keluar sambil berangkul-rangkulan dan berlatih. Kelompoknya mendapatkan pujian. Sebagai tim, mereka sangat harmonis. Vokal mereka sama-sama mengagumkan dan penghayatan mereka terhadap lagu karya Jung Seunghwan sungguh luar biasa. Daehwi iri.

Hanya tersisa ia dengan Minki, dan sebuah kamera CCTV di pojok ruangan. Keyboard piano yang semula dipakai pelatih terbengkalai di pinggir ruangan. Ia menghampirinya dan menarik salah satu kursi lipat, duduk di depan keyboard. Minki yang dibiarkan di tengah ruangan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, menggusur kursi lain yang tak terpakai. Mereka berdua sama-sama tipe orang yang tak bisa membiarkan mulutnya diam barang sekejap. Akan tetapi, ketika Minki duduk di pinggirnya, dan Daehwi mulai memainkan not Buljangnan, tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut lebih dulu.

Minki hanya terus berada di sampingnya sampai permainan Daehwi berhenti di tengah-tengah, lantas beralih memainkan lagu secara acak. Apapun alunan yang terlintas dipikirkannya akan langsung dimainkannya, berpindah dari satu lagu ke lagu lainnya tanpa jeda, jari-jemarinya begitu lincah.

"Tim kita sebenarnya penuh dengan orang-orang berbakat. Kau, Sewoonie, dan Dongho." Daehwi menoleh, gerakan jarinya melambat. "Kalian bertiga sama-sama punya kemampuan untuk mengubah dan membuat lagu. Tapi yang belum kita miliki adalah kerja sama tim. Di antara yang lain, kita mungkin adalah yang paling buruk."

Tangan Daehwi membeku. Minki memberinya seulas senyum. "Apa timermu sudah berhenti, Lee Daehwi?" Pertanyaan Choi Minki tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan pernyataan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Hyung!"

"Aku tahu, kok." Senyum masih setia bergelantung di wajah Minki. "Timermu berhenti di saat kami—maksudku, trainee Pledis—masuk dan memperkenalkan diri di hari pertama, benar kan?"

Dengan mudah ia mengiyakan. Dikenal akrab dengan trainee lain, tidak membuat orang lain tahu tentang ia yang sebenarnya; setiap orang punya rahasia, Daehwi pintar menjaga miliknya. Ia hanya membaginya pada orang yang ia benar-benar dekat dengannya, dan percaya atau tidak, Park Woojin adalah salah satunya.

Woojin terkadang memang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan malah, sampai Daehwi tak mengerti dengan dirinya mengapa ia bisa mempercayai Woojin memegang rahasianya. Mereka sewaktu-waktu bisa berbalik dan menusuknya. Tapi ia percaya, dan Woojin tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. "Apa milik Minki-hyung sudah berhenti juga?"

"Milikku masiiiih sangat lama untuk berhenti," ia menunjukkan timernya; melihat pada empat angka berjejer pada kolom hari dalam timer Minki. "Kami sangat dekat satu sama lain. Kami tahu waktu hitung mundur kami masing-masing, selalu mengeceknya secara rutin, timer kami bisa saja berubah."

"Aku kenal satu orang, yang timernya tak pernah bisa diam pada waktu yang telah ditentukan dan terus berubah-ubah. Temanku menyukainya."

"Apa aku kebetulan kenal dengannya? Aku punya satu nama dalam kepalaku."  
Daehwi terkekeh. "Kau mengenalnya kok, Hyung."

"Benarkah? Hebat. Ahn Hyungseob, kan? Justin tak sengaja bercerita padaku."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Mungkin Hyung sudah tahu, tapi timer Woojin tak pernah berfungsi sejak awal," Daehwi menghela napas. "Kalau memang dari awal tak berfungsi, mengapa timer tersebut tetap ada, melekat bersama tubuhnya? Seperti memperingati diri kalau ia adalah sebuah produk gagal?"

"Kau tak akan percaya, tapi aku tahu orang yang tak memilikinya sejak lahir. Bukan diangkat dari tubuhnya seperti tren akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia memang tak memilikinya dari awal. Mengingatnya membuatku merasa kasihan padanya. Ia masih sangat muda. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, orang-orang bisa saja memanggilnya cacat."

"Hyung, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud." Dunia ini begitu sempit.

"Tentu saja." Minki memilih tak melanjutkan lebih jauh, membiarkan sebuah nama tak terucap, tertahan di lidahnya. "Tapi rencana awalku bukan membicarakan kasus-kasus luar biasa menyangkut timer di sekeliling kita (walaupun sebenarnya aku lumayan tertarik dan masih banyak yang aku ingin bicarakan terkait hal itu), aku ingin berbicara tentang vokal utama kita."

Daehwi tahu sejak awal pembicaraan Minki akan berakhir pada topik ini. Ia hanya tak menyukainya ketika Minki benar-benar membawanya ke permukaan. Ia tahu dirinya dengan Dongho sama sekali tak ada kemajuan. Takdir bermain-main dengannya.

Pada mulanya mereka bukan siapa-siapa, lalu peran mereka berubah menjadi rival dan pada titik ini, mereka, bersama Minki serta Sewoon berakhir sebagai rekan. Ia berharap statusnya bisa berubah lebih jauh dari itu. Namun melihat interaksi mereka yang masih berjalan di tempat, Daehwi tak berharap lebih, juga tak memikirkan berbagai skenario buruk yang bisa saja terjadi pada mereka. Dia hanya tak pernah membuat keputusan untuk bergerak lebih dulu.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin ikut campur masalah kalian. Minhyun dan Jonghyun sudah memperingatkanku berkali-kali, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat kalian berdua." Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, bergeser sehingga badannya lebih condong ke arah Daehwi. "Maksudku, apakah kalian akan seperti itu terus sampai acara ini selesai? Aku bahkan ragu kalian akan menyelesaikan situasi kalian setelah kita keluar dari acara ini. Pada babak eliminasi selanjutnya, tidak ada yang menjamin kalian akan terus bertahan.

"Tekanan ketika kita berkumpul sejak awal sudah buruk—aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sungguh—tapi ditambah dengan kondisi kalian berdua, tekanan yang kurasakan menjadi semakin mengerikan. Aku ingin kenyamanan dalam tim, dan bisa kudapatkan kalau kalian tak bersikap seperti ini. Dongho memang keras kepala, aku melihat refleksi yang sama padamu. Aku tahu kalian cocok satu sama lain. Kalian hanya belum saling menyambungkan rantai kalian."

Ia tak marah dengan ucapan Minki. Semua yang ia katakan benar adanya. Tapi Daehwi tak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal; Dongho menantikannya. Ia benar-benar menantikan pertemuan kalian. Ia tak pernah berhenti berbicara tentang timernya, berharap kalau belahan jiwanya memiliki passion yang sama dengannya (dan kupikir apa yang ia harapkan terkabul). Ia adalah orang ketiga dalam grup kami yang telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Minhyun dan Jonghyun saling menemukan satu sama lain sebelum kami memulai debut. Setelah itu Aron, masih beberapa tahun lagi namun tak selama milikku.

"Setelah album terakhir kami, ia mendapatkan banyak tekanan dari agensi. Kami kembali terjatuh dan mempertahankan grup menjadi hal yang mustahil. Kami semua berada di pinggir jurang, kami semua frustasi. Di akhir tahun, mereka menyarankan kami untuk ikut Produce 101. Kami tak langsung setuju begitu saja. Dongho adalah orang terakhir di antara kami yang setuju untuk masuk ke sini. Sisa waktu pada timernya terus menipis, dan ia sangat risau setelah tahu bahwa timernya akan berhenti pada hari pertama acara Produce 101. Ia tak bisa fokus berlatih. Ia bahkan tak bernyanyi dengan maksimal pada saat evaluasi ranking pertama. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau dia tersenyum begitu lebar setelah bertemu denganmu? (Kau bisa melihat pada broadcast episode pertama, kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikan. Ia melakukannya setelah duduk di kursinya.) Pada saat itu ia seperti kembali pada dirinya yang normal. Aku masih ingat, dia berkata kalau kau sangat manis. Melihatmu ketika evaluasi ranking membuatnya gila; ia sangat menyukai lagu evaluasi kalian. Aku pernah menangkapnya menyanyikan Hollywood.

"Aku tak habis pikir mengapa ia masih belum bergerak sampai sekarang. Ia selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cepat. Ia adalah orang yang blak-blakan, ia akan menyampaikan apapun yang ada di pikirannya saat itu juga. Ketika ia salah, ia akan lebih dahulu meminta maaf." Minki menurunkan tangannya, membawanya pada bahu Daehwi dan meremasnya pelan. "Sejauh aku mengenalnya (dan aku pikir aku benar-benar mengenalnya luar dalam), ia tak pernah segan dengan apapun. Perlakuannya padamu adalah kasus baru."

"Atau... mungkinkah dia menunggu saat yang tepat?" Daehwi kembali menemukan suaranya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, terbuai dengan cerita Minki mengenai belahan jiwanya.

Minki dengan cepat menampik ucapannya. "Kalau tidak bergerak sekarang, sampai kapanpun kalian tidak akan pernah siap. Menunggu saat yang tepat tak akan membuatnya datang, kau harus membuatnya."

"A-aku tidak—aku tidak mengerti."

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku akan memastikan kalian mempunyai waktu berdua. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Di sinilah Daehwi, ditinggal berdua dengan belahan jiwanya. Minki sengaja menutup pintu, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang bisa mengganggu mereka. Entah ia apakan Sewoon yang menurut saja ditarik Minki keluar. 

Minki bilang padanya akan mencarikan waktu untuk mereka berdua berbicara. Namun Daehwi tak tahu kalau Minki akan melakukannya setelah mereka kembali dari training center. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat seperti hembusan angin, ia masih belum siap. Sentuhan tangan Dongho beberapa saat sebelumnya ketika timnya melakukan sim sambal bersorak semangat masih menempel di kulitnya.

Keduanya tak bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing. Daehwi memainkan ujung kaosnya, sembari menyender pada tembok. Ia menangkap ekor mata Dongho yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian padanya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, merasa keringat dingin turun melewati pelipisnya. Ia mengusap timernya berkali-kali, tanpa sengaja melesakkan kuku-kuku jarinya pada timer yang sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya diam tanpa menimbulkan tik tik tik di kepalanya.

“Kau melakukannya lagi.” 

Tiga kata dari Dongho dan ia berjengit. “A-ah, maaf.” 

“Tidak, tak perlu meminta maaf. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf...” Dongho bergerak maju, duduk di depannya. “Maafkan aku.” Ia meraih kedua tangan Daehwi, melepaskan hujaman kuku-kuku Daehwi pada epidermisnya. Daehwi menatapnya bingung, namun yang ditatap tak berniat membalas, pandangannya tertuju pada timer Daehwi. Jempolnya yang besar mengusap timernya pelan. Rasanya geli, seperti ada seekor ulat yang bergerak di atas kulitnya. Daehwi menyukainya.

Dia teringat ucapan Minki. Kalau ia tak bergerak sekarang, selagi ada kesempatan, di lain waktu mungkin ia tak akan pernah siap. Daehwi memutuskan untuk memecah hening.

“T-tadi... Minki-hyung bicara padaku.”

“Oh, benarkah?” Dongho masih tetap sama, belum mengeluarkan reaksi yang signifikan. Ia menghela napas lega.

“Minki-hyung membicarakanmu.” Usapan jempol Dongho berhenti. Wajahnya naik dan maniknya bersibobrok dengan milik Daehwi. Jarak ujung hidung mereka hanya lima centimeter, lutut mereka saling bersentuhan. Keduanya tak sadar menahan napas masing-masing. 

Daehwi tenggelam ke dalam iris kecoklatan Dongho, dan pupilnya yang membesar seiring waktu. Gelapnya menyedot Daehwi lebih jauh, seperti lubang hitam, tanpa sadar menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras. Hidung mereka bersentuhan sepersekian detik sebelum Dongho berkedip dan melepaskan pengangan tangannya pada Daehwi, mundur beberapa puluh centi, melebarkan jarak di antara mereka. Daehwi merasa panas merambat pada wajahnya. Pipi Dongho bersemu merah.

Ia mengerang sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. “Apa saja yang ia katakan?”

“Banyak hal.” Diam-diam Daehwi tersenyum, tak cukup lama karena perih pada bibir bawahnya, bekas ia menggigit bibirnya kelewat keras. “Apa kau menantikannya, Hyung? Ketika waktu dalam timermu habis dan kemudian kau bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu.”

Daehwi tak perlu Dongho untuk menjawab, dengan kilat hangat dalam tatapannya yang kembali Dongho curahkan pada belahan jiwanya, Daehwi tahu kalau Dongho menantikan pertemuan mereka seperti Daehwi menantikannya. Keduanya sama-sama gelisah akan hal itu. 

Cerita Minki mungkin menggambarkan seperti apa Dongho yang ia lihat lewat kacamatanya. Namun ia tidak menggambarkan emosi yang bergejolak seperti ombak, dada yang bertalu-talu, keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuh; senang dan gugup bercampur seperti adonan kue yang tak rata. (Siapa? Siapakah belahan jiwaku?) Tatapan Dongho mengatakan semuanya, seperti menuntunnya melihat dia dan dirinya pada pertemuan pertama mereka. 

(Siapa, siapakah belahan jiwaku?)

Kali ini jari Dongho mengusap bibir bawahnya. Daehwi meringis kecil. “Aku tak tahu, apa kau sering menyakiti tubuhmu seperti ini?”

“A-ah, aku tak sengaja!”

“Aku merasakannya juga.”

“Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu...” 

(Daehwi tahu. Dia hanya berusaha menampiknya. Ia tahu karena ia menyaksikan ibunya meraung-raung kesakitan ketika mobil ayahnya di luar sana diterjang truk besar.)

Dongho memberinya senyuman, lagi. Membuat Daehwi hanyut. Ia ingin terus memutar ulang senyuman itu di kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apakah nanti ia akan mendapatkan senyum yang sama, atau yang lebih hangat dari ini.

“Hyung.”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau menyesal?”

Pertanyaan Daehwi menggantung. Ia tak ingin membuatnya terlalu spesifik. Kalau memang Dongho adalah belahan jiwanya, ia pasti mengerti. Jawabannya tak membuat Daehwi puas; 

“Aku tak tahu.” Dongho menarik napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan,

“Semuanya akan lebih baik apabila kita bertemu lebih cepat.”

 _Atau tak bertemu sama sekali._

Kalimat itu melesat cepat di kepala Daehwi, membuatnya pening seketika. 

(Apa kau menyesal?)

Rasanya semakin sulit ia bernapas. Dinding-dinding ruangan seakan menghimpit tubuhnya. Ia butuh keluar, mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun Kang Dongho di hadapannya menghalangi jalan. Ia tidak bisa lari. Spontan maaf keluar dengan lirih. Pandangannya berembun.

Geraman Dongho membuatnya terlonjak, belakang kepalanya terantuk tembok. Tangan Dongho kembali meraihnya, kali ini mendarat di pipi dan menyeka habis embun yang belum sempat turun menjadi hujan. Melahap jarak yang memisahkan mereka. 

Emosi meluap-luap seperti pucuk gunung berapi. Siap menembakkan laharnya. Satu detik berselang, ia menemukan wajahnya tenggelam ke dalam ceruk leher Dongho. Tangan melingkari tubuhnya begitu protektif.

“Sudah kubilang; harusnya aku yang meminta maaf.” 

Ada banyak hal yang membuat keadaan mereka sulit dimengerti. Ada banyak hal yang tak perlu diucapkan oleh lidah. Daehwi sangat menggilai berbagai teori mengenai belahan jiwa; tak ada logika pasti yang mendasari ikatan yang dibagi oleh sepasang belahan jiwa. Tak pernah ada rangkaian kata yang bisa menggambarkannya dengan konkret. Empiris. Hanya setelah kau merasakannya kau tahu seperti apa.

Pada akhirnya, Daehwi tahu seperti apa rasanya. Bagai menebak dengan benar angka dadu yang keluar dari kocokan, berturut-turut. Seperti insting. Tak lebih dari kata hati.

“Maaf.”

Dongho berulang-ulang meminta maaf, merapalkannya seperti doa. Berbisik lembut dan Daehwi tak bisa menahan bendungan yang terlanjur hancur, mengalir deras diselingi isakan tertahan dan cegukan kecil.

_Maaf._

_Maafkan aku._

_Maaf._

Pelukan Dongho tak pernah lepas. Begitu erat seolah ia tak ingin Daehwi menghilang apabila ia melonggarkannya sedikit saja. 

Isakan Daehwi padam. Telapak tangan Dongho menyisir lembut helaian rambut hitam Daehwi. Kata maaf berlarian di kepalanya.

“Aku takut.”

Aku takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Minki tak mendapatkan jatah mic? Aku tak ingin meledak. Menyangkut dirimu, mungkin jauh lebih besar.

“Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi idol?” Dongho bertanya.

Daehwi tahu Dongho tahu jawabannya. Mulutnya terus terkunci, ia tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia bimbang. 

Idol dan belahan jiwa seperti dua sisi koin yang bertolak belakang. Kau tak bisa memilih dua-duanya. Entah itu ekor atau kepala, kau hanya boleh memilih satu.

_Aku takut. Sekali aku mendapatkanmu, aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja._   
_Idol dan belahan jiwa. Dua hal itu sama-sama penting baginya. Mempertahankan keduanya hanya akan membuat salah satu dari mereka terluka._

Baik Lee Daehwi maupun Kang Dongho paham betul dengan konsekuensinya.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Daehwi ingin bermain peluang. Kalau memang mudah, ia ingin bertaruh pada lempengan koin lima sen, menentukan harus kemana ia berlabuh. 

Dua sisi mata koin, kepala dan ekor; masing-masing menggambarkan tujuan akhir dari kebimbangan yang berlarut-larut. Kepala untuk belahan jiwa. Ekor untuk karir di dunia tarik suara.

Koin disentil, berputar, seolah tiap putarannya adalah napas yang dihembuskan Daehwi semasa hidupnya.

Kang Dongho menertawakannya: 

_Gila! Kau mempertaruhkan hidupmu pada koin picis tak berharga?_

Daehwi membalas dengan raut serius. Sedikit sakit hati. Koin di atas meja dihantam keras, berhenti seketika. Bukan kepala ataupun ekor, posisi koin tetap berdiri, terselip di antara jemari Daehwi. Dimasukannya logam bundar kecil itu ke saku celana, kemudian melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Dongho yang mulai panik.

_Hei, kau marah padaku?_

 

 

Dongho dan Daehwi menjadi lebih sering berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata. Bertukar pandang satu sama lain menyampaikan isi hati. Ia meringis kecil ketika Taehyun datang pada sesi latihan mereka dengan selfcam dan menyebut betapa berbedanya mereka berdua. Tak ada cocok-cocoknya, kontras, seperti siang dan malam. 

Belahan jiwa ada untuk melengkapi. Kalau memang takdir berkata bahwa Lee Daehwi adalah belahan jiwa Kang Dongho, ia tidak bisa mengelak. Belum banyak yang tahu, memang. Tak ada yang menjamin kalau mereka berdua ketahuan sebagai belahan jiwa, keduanya akan tetap bisa bersama. Ada banyak perbedaan di antara mereka yang justru semakin memperkecil kesempatan mereka berakhir bahagia. 

Youngmin dan Donghyun mungkin salah satu yang beruntung. Besar kemungkinan Rhymer akan mendebutkan mereka dalam grup yang sama. Atau mungkin seperti Jonghyun dan Minhyun, Minki sempat bercerita tentang mereka berdua. Adalah keberuntungan menemukan satu sama lain di usia muda, meskipun mereka menyembunyikan fakta dari publik, mereka masih tetap bisa bersama. Semua peserta Produce 101 mengetahuinya. Mereka tak mempermasalahkan alih-alih mendukung dan jatuh iri karena bahagia adalah jalan yang akan terus mereka lalui. 

Baik Dongho maupun Daehwi, walau masih ada kesempatan, belum tentu keduanya dapat berakhir bersama-sama. Mereka berasal dari agensi yang berbeda. Debut bersama sebagai anggota I.O.I laki-laki masih terlalu buram untuk mereka berdua. Kalaupun mereka berdua masuk, kebersamaan mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Jalan setapak berbunga belum tentu bisa mereka lalui bersama seterusnya.

Bubarnya tim evaluasi posisi sudah di depan mata. Tak ada yang menjamin mereka akan berakhir dalam tim yang sama di kemudian hari. Ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Cukup menghargai apa yang mereka dapat lakukan sekarang. Berkomunikasi begitu sering tanpa harus menghindar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya bukan hal yang ia sangka akan terjadi. Takdir bergulir penuh kejutan.

Koin lima sen di sakunya terasa begitu berat. Daehwi ingin memutarnya, membuka kotak kejutan lain. Akan tetapi, tiap ada kesempatan, jemari yang ia pakai untuk memutar koin adalah jemari yang sama yang menghentikan putarannya sebelum koin itu menunjukkan hasilnya.

(Kepala atau ekor?)

Choi Minki mulai membual dan menertawakan lelucon yang dilempar Taehyun. Bahu Daehwi kejur, ingin rasanya ia menyumpal telinganya dengan setiap kalimat godaan yang dilempar Minki. Meskipun rasa terima kasih begitu besar setelah membuat dirinya dan Dongho tak lagi canggung satu sama lain, Daehwi ingin sekali membuat Minki tutup mulut.

“Wah, pasti dua orang ini menderita dalam kelompok yang sama,” Minki mengerling jahil. “Hyung, kau lihat kan bagaimana mereka saling melempar pandangan? Benar-benar terlihat tidak nyaman. Aku jadi gerah sendiri. Untung saja Sewoonie menyelamatkan mereka berdua dengan duduk di antara mereka.”  
Telinga Dongho memerah. Taehyun turut turun menggoda mereka bersama Minki. Sewoon yang duduk di tengah hanya ikut tertawa garing, sama-sama merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi mereka. 

_Minki-hyung benar-benar menyebalkan._

Daehwi menekan bibirnya rapat-rapat, melirik Dongho yang bergerak gelisah di samping Sewoon.

_Dia sengaja. Aku tak tahu mengapa mau berteman dengannya sampai tujuh tahun lebih._

Dongho berdeham. “Taehyun-hyung, bagaimana kalau kau mengecek lagu kami?”

Taehyun yang memegang kamera tersentak. “Woah, benar, aku hampir lupa! Jadi, daripada meributkan ketidakcocokan anggota, mari kita lihat penampilan kalian,” ucapnya sambil mundur dua langkah, memposisikan kamera untuk menangkap gambar empat orang yang akan bernyanyi. Minki terpaksa bungkam, mendelik kesal pada Dongho. 

Sewoon mengetes senar, kemudian memainkan intro. Daehwi menarik napas, hentakan kaki seirama dengan genjrengan gitar.

“Bul-jang-nan!”

 

 

Penonton bersorak meriah menyaksikan penampilan mereka, bergemuruh, musik berdentum dan petikan gitar listrik membuat penampilan mereka semakin menggila. Panggung mereka begitu panas.

Mereka berpelukan selepas memberikan ucapan terakhir kepada produser nasional di belakang panggung. Sewoon mengungkapkan bahwa ia belajar banyak. Pengumuman ranking mempercepat degup jantung Daehwi. Sesekali Dongho meremas tangannya. Minki mendapatkan peringkat terakhir, diikuti oleh Daehwi. Dongho berbisik padanya, mencoba menenangkan dengan berkata kalau poin peringkat dua dan tiga tak berbeda jauh. Kepalanya menunduk ketika peringkat satu dan dua keluar, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

_Poin peringkat dua dan tiga tak berbeda jauh, eh? Sepertinya kau sangaaaaat kecewa, Kang Dongho._

Dongho tak bisa berbohong. Air mukanya sangat jelas memberitahunya kalau ia kecewa dengan hasil mereka. Katakan belahan jiwanya rakus, tapi ia mengajukan diri sebagai center untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan menyelamati Sewoon yang dipeluk Minki begitu erat. Ganti Daehwi yang meremas tangan Dongho.

_Tak apa-apa, mau kau kalah dan dibuang ke laut oleh produser nasional, kau masih punya aku._

Kenyataan tak semudah kalimat yang dibarter Daehwi pada Dongho. Alis Dongho beradu, tak suka dengan pernyataan Daehwi.

_Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kalau masih mengandalkan koin untuk menentukan masa depanmu. Ia tak sesederhana itu. Kau kira aku akan dengan mudah menerima kalau ekor yang keluar? Aku juga tak akan bahagia kalau kau mendapatkan kepala. Aku tak ingin merenggut mimpimu, Daehwi._

Sampai pada pembagian kelompok untuk evaluasi selanjutnya, mengetahui kalau mereka berakhir dalam kelompok yang berbeda dan ia yang kali ini satu tim dengan Jonghyun dan Minhyun, Kang Dongho kembali menghindari Daehwi.

 

 

Ia kesal. Woojin dan Youngmin tak banyak membantu. Setelah eliminasi putaran kedua dan dua belas orang menyisakan tujuh, Dongho masih tak mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Perginya Youngmin ke tim Yeorojwo malah membuat suasana hatinya semakin kalang kabut.

Tak ada jaminan mereka bertahan sampai final. Peringkat yang naik dan turun seperti roller coaster membuatnya semakin kalut. Ia tak mau hubungannya dengan Dongho berakhir buruk. Youngmin mungkin bisa membantunya berbicara pada Dongho, tapi ia tak berharap lebih. Dongho keras kepala seperti batu. 

Daehwi ingin membuang koin lima sen yang dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Benda itu berakhir seperti jimat, sulit merelakannya, karena itulah satu-satunya benda yang membuatnya memiliki harapan walau sebiji zarah, bahwa ia akan berakhir bersama Kang Dongho dan menapaki jalan berbunga.

Jonghyun mendatanginya, disusul oleh Minhyun ketika mereka beristirahat. Mereka menyarankan untuknya kembali meluangkan waktu bersama Dongho. Minhyun mengajukan diri untuk membantunya membujuk sahabatnya, menyerahkan urusan itu padanya. Daehwi hanya perlu menunggu kode dari center timnya. Paling tidak, pada saat makan malam. Anak-anak Pledis hampir selalu makan di meja yang sama. Minhyun meyakinkan kalau segalanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Koin di saku Daehwi terasa semakin berat. 

 

 

Nafsu makannya jatuh ke garis minus. Perutnya hanya bisa menerima satu suap nasi, terlanjur bergejolak karena gugup. Kukunya lagi-lagi menekan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman yang bergerombol dalam dada.

Minhyun menepuk pundaknya, membawa nampan makanannya dan menarik tangannya, mendudukkan Daehwi di hadapan Dongho dan kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah Jonghyun. Tekanan kuku-kukunya semakin dalam sampai Dongho yang fokus pada menu makan malamnya meringis melepas sendoknya.

Ia melotot. Dahinya berkerut.

_Kau sengaja!_

Daehwi menghindari tatapannya, melepas hujaman kuku-kukunya perlahan. Ruam merah terlihat begitu kentara. Ia menyebunyikannya di bawah meja.   
Ia merogoh sakunya, kemudian meletakkan koin lima sen di atas meja, mendorongnya ke arah Dongho.

“Apa maksudmu?”

Beberapa orang berbisik menyaksikan mereka berdua. _Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Daehwi takut pada Dongho? Situasi apa ini?_

_Daehwi menyatakan perasaannya pada Dongho? Dia menyukainya? Wah!_

_Aku bertaruh lima puluh ribu won Dongho akan menolak bocah malang itu._

Daehwi menarik napas sampai dadanya naik, kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembus. “Kepala atau ekor. Kau yang menentukan endingnya seperti apa, Dongho-hyung.”  
  


 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dongho menggretakan gigi setelah mendesis dan meletakkan sendok di atas nampan. Di hadapannya tubuh Daehwi terlihat kaku. Ia masih pusing selepas pergantian center dan melatih vokal Haknyeon. Ia sedang tak ingin membahas persoalan belahan jiwa. Produce 101 membuatnya seperti berlari maraton mengitari dunia tanpa henti. Diangsurkan koin Daehwi ke hadapannya tak membantunya mengurangi pening di kepala.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Orang-orang mulai berbisik. Dongho sempat melirik reaksi tak biasa yang mereka perlihatkan dengan kehadiran Daehwi di mejanya, menarik perhatian lebih dari permasalahan performa tim Yeorojwo ketika evaluasi dengan para komposer dan koreografer lagu.

Mereka tak lagi berada dalam kelompok yang sama. Untuk para trainee lain, Dongho dan Daehwi tidak begitu dekat sampai bisa makan dalam satu meja. Ketika masa-masa evaluasi posisi saja mereka tak banyak terlihat bersama-sama, apalagi sekarang? Tak ada alasan kecuali untuk hal di luar dugaan. Mereka bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan?

Daehwi menarik napas. Sepasang netra coklat miliknya masih berusaha menghindari tatapan Dongho.

"Kepala atau ekor. Kau yang menentukan endingnya seperti apa, Dongho-hyung."

Dongho ingin berteriak dan memaki-maki.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mendiamkan Daehwi karena pemikiran bodohnya. Bertaruh pada koin untuk menentukan masa depan bukan tindakan bijaksana. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin bahagia, memimpikan hidup bersama belahan jiwa masing-masing tanpa perlu kerikil dan paku di jalan yang menghadang. Tapi mereka harus realistis dan melihat kenyataan. Jalan takdir mereka sudah pada awalnya tak rata dan penuh lubang.

Koin lima sen jelas bukan jawaban untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Dongho meraih koin yang diberikan Daehwi. Menyuap lauk terakhir dan menandaskan air di gelasnya. "Kau sudah selesai makan?" Daehwi mengangguk pelan. Tertangkap terrsenyum tipis saat Dongho mendumel tentang ia yang terlalu kurus dan menyuruhnya makan lebih banyak lain kali. Kalau ada kesempatan, ingin ia menyuapi Daehwi sampai belahan jiwanya tak sanggup membuka mulut lagi. "Kalau begitu, ikuti aku. Kita berbicara di tempat lain."

Menggenggam koin yang diberikan Daehwi membuat telapak tangannya basah.

Ia berjalan keluar aula, Daehwi mengekor di belakang. Seonho sempat bertanya, "Ada apa, Hyung?" terlihat bingung dengan keributan aula ruang makan yang tiba-tiba. Dongho membalas dengan senyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut si termuda kedua, lantas kembali berjalan tanpa memedulikan cat calling yang sahut-menyahut sampai keduanya menghilang. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, mengecek apakah Daehwi masih mengikutinya atau malah melarikan diri.

Dongho meragukannya. Daehwi, mau setakut apapun ia padanya dulu, tak pernah mencoba untuk menghindar. Selalu Dongho yang lebih dulu menjauh dan berlari, menjaga jarak karena ia tak pernah yakin sejak awal kalau hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar.

(Daehwi seakan lupa kalau ia pernah menganggap Dongho begitu menyeramkan sampai kalau boleh memilih belahan jiwa sendiri, ia akan dengan senang hati mengganti Dongho.

Bukan berarti Dongho mempermasalahkannya, ia tak mengerti mengapa pemikiran Daehwi tentang penampakannya perlahan luntur. Tak ada salahnya merujuk pepatah untuk tak menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Namun, sebegitu menakjubkannyakah efek belahan jiwa pada diri mereka masing-masing? Tiap hari melihat Daehwi, rasa sukanya semakin bertumpuk. Bersikap tak acuh pada Daehwi di minggu-minggu pertama adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan. Kini, memikirkan waktu tanpa Daehwi menyakiti hati Dongho begitu dalam.)

Setelah banyak berinteraksi dengannya, melihat bagaimana ketulusan Daehwi menghargai hubungan antar belahan jiwa membuat Dongho meleleh. Namun, pemikiran itu segera terpatahkan ketika Daehwi mencoba gambling, mempermainkan takdir mereka. Ia tak pernah merasa semarah ini seumur hidupnya. Keputusan pihak agensi yang mengikutsertakan Nu'est dalam Produce 101 seakan kalah oleh kelakuan belahan jiwanya.

Lee Daehwi masih sangat muda. Hidupnya masih panjang. Ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan, salah satunya mewujudkan mimpinya berdiri di atas panggung. Dongho sempat berpikir, tak mengapa bila ia menunggu beberapa tahun kalau pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Ia belum pernah menyampaikan ini pada Daehwi, dan mungkin sekarang adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah berhenti ketika mereka keluar dari gedung, menghirup udara dingin dan berbalik menghadap Daehwi. Ia agak menyesal tak meminta Daehwi membawa jaket, anak itu hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek, berbeda dengan Dongho yang mendobel bajunya karena tato di lengannya.

Dongho harus membuatnya cepat. Ia tak mau membuat Daehwi kedinginan sampai kaku. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk.

Dongho melempar koin di tangannya ke sembarang tempat. Membiarkan lempeng bundar kecil tersebut menggelinding dan tersangkut di bebatuan; jatuh ke saluran air mungkin lebih baik. Seperti yang ia duga, Daehwi melancarkan protes. Ia hampir berlari mengejar koin yang dilempar belahan jiwanya kalau saja Dongho tak menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hidungnya memerah lucu, merambat pada muka sampai telinga. Dongho hanya diam dan menatapnya. Mereka tak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing hampir satu menit.

_Kau bilang akulah yang menentukan seperti apa ending yang akan kita jalani._

Daehwi menunduk malu sambil berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Dongho. Sayang sekali ia kalah telak, lawannya adalah seorang Punch King. Kecil kemungkinan ia bisa melepaskan diri. Ia berhenti memberontak.

"Pertama, kita tak membutuhkan koinmu. Jadi aku membuangnya," ucap Dongho, ia membiarkan genggamannya melonggar. Matanya tetap awas, siapa tahu Daehwi memutuskan untuk kabur. Ia tak boleh lengah. Kalau dibiarkan, masalah mereka akan semakin berlarut-larut tanpa menyentuh titik tengah. "Kedua, kita akan berbicara sampai kau mengerti kalau hidupmu tak bisa kau pertaruhkan. Aku ingin kita bersama. Sudah menjadi impianku menghabiskan waktu dengan belahan jiwaku, sekalipun itu adalah kamu, Lee Daehwi. Tapi mimpimu penting, impianku juga tak kalah penting. Aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku demi mengejar impianku. Aku tahu kau berpisah dari ibumu karena mimpimu. Situasi kita hampir sama."

"Terdengar klise," Daehwi berhenti, menekan bibirnya karena giginya tak berhenti berderak, "tapi aku benar-benar ingin bahagia."

"Aku juga menginginkannya," Dongho meraih tangan Daehwi dan menggosok-gosokkan tangan mereka. Tak banyak membantu, ia menarik tubuh Daehwi dan mendekapnya, memerangkap Daehwi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kita akan berbicara seperti ini?" Suara Daehwi timbul tenggelam. Dongho tak bisa melihat wajah Daehwi, akan tetapi ia tahu kalau dibalik dekapan Dongho ada senyum yang mekar seperti bunga.

"Apa kau tak menginginkannya?" tanya Dongho balik. Ia melonggarkan sedikit tangannya dari tubuh Daehwi. Laki-laki muda dalam pelukannya melemparkan protes lain. Mereka jarang sekali melakukan kontak tubuh. Terakhir kali mereka melakukannya sedekat ini adalah ketika Daehwi menangis dalam pelukannya di ruangan private training. Selanjutnya hanyalah sentuhan-sentuhan ringan bagai kapas; tangan yang tak sengaja bersentuhan ketika mentransfer botol minum atau usapan yang dilakukan tanpa sadar di ubun-ubun kepala. "Mu-mungkin ada kamera cctv. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Aku hanya..." ia tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haruskah kita pindah tempat?" Pada akhirnya Daehwi mengangguk.

Agak menyesal ia melepas pelukannya, namun tempat mengobrol tanpa gangguan adalah hal yang paling mereka butuhkan.

Mereka tak kembali ke aula, berjalan memutar menuju area private training. Ada beberapa ruangan yang tak dipasang kamera. Mereka akan lebih leluasa untuk berbicara, dan yang terpenting Daehwi tak akan merasa kedinginan. Jam makan malam masih berlangsung, staff acara hanya satu dua orang yang terlihat oleh mereka ketika berjalan ke tempat tujuan. Dongho bersyukur staff yang berpapasan dengan mereka tak bertanya macam-macam ketika menemukan kombinasi dua orang yang paling aneh terlihat bersama.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan; kikik tawa pecah. Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan cekung bahagia, tersingkirkan ketika masing-masing telah masuk ke ruangan kedap suara. Dongho memutuskan untuk kembali membuka obrolan.

"Aku berbicara dengan ibumu."

Kemarin malam, ketika mereka mendapatkan jatah memegang gadget pribadi untuk beberapa saat, Youngmin memberikan user id KakaoTalk milik Nyonya Lee. Ia meminta agar Dongho menghubunginya. Awalnya ia tak mengerti, namun Youngmin dengan seringai jahil mendesaknya untuk meneleponnya, sembari berulang kali berbisik kalau ia harus menyapa calon mertua.

Dongho ingin menghubungi keluarganya di Jeju. Terakhir mendapat kabar, kesehatan ayahnya menurun. Ia perlu memastikan kondisi keluarganya. Namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada saudara laki-lakinya, dan menelepon Nyonya Lee. Perbedaan zona waktu tak menjadi kendala karena matahari Los Angeles masih setengah jalan untuk tepat berada di tengah-tengah.

Aneh rasanya mengobrol dengan orang yang wajahnya saja belum pernah kau lihat, namun pembicaraan mengalir santai dan menyenangkan. Dongho seperti telah berkali-kali melakukan obrolan dengannya. Suaranya yang lembut mengingatkannya pada ibunya di Jeju. Tawanya seperti tawa yang pernah ia dengar keluar dari mulut Daehwi. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ketika mereka saling berbincang.

"Eomonim bilang kalau kau belum memberitahu siapa belahan jiwamu. Namun beliau cerdas sekali, menghubungi Youngmin dan menanyakannya langsung padanya. Ia sempat menghubungi Donghyun, tapi anak itu tak memberikan apa yang ibumu inginkan. Menghargai privasimu, katanya."

Daehwi tertawa, mengingatkan pada tawa ibunya yang Dongho dengar lewat panggilan via KakaoTalk. Menyadarkan Dongho kalau semalam ia tak bermimpi bertukar ucap demi ucap dengan orang tua belahan jiwanya.

"Apa saja yang ibuku bicarakan?"

Dongho berusaha menyegarkan otaknya. "Banyak." Ia meraih tangan dominan Daehwi, mengurut telapak tangannya. Fokus pada hal-hal kecil semacam ini membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Dadanya hampir meledak dengan jantung yang berpacu berkali-kali lipat dari batas normal. "Aku berbicara tentang kita."

Napas Daehwi tersendat. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar secara verbal.

_Kau berbicara tentang kita?_

"Aku meminta saran darinya. Tentang kita, harus bagaimana." _Dia adalah satu dari yang sangat berpengalaman bukan?_

Dengan cepat Daehwi menyetujuinya. _Apa kata ibuku?_

 _Ikuti kata hati,_ "Itu yang ibumu katakan."

"Kita harus mengikutinya?"

"Aku meminta saran dari seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman, terlebih dia adalah ibumu. Kau jauh lebih mengenalnya daripada aku."

"Aku ingin melakukan keduanya," _dunia hiburan dan belahan jiwa_. "Sepertinya aku terlalu rakus."

"Tak jauh berbeda denganku," timpal Dongho. Pijatannya pada telapak tangan Daehwi berhenti. "Aku ingin melakukan keduanya, tapi selalu ada prioritas di atas prioritas. Bertaruh tak akan membuat hatimu lebih baik. Daripada kau menyesal di kemudian hari; mengapa bukan ekor saja yang keluar? Mengapa bukan kepala yang keluar? Rasanya akan jauh lebih sakit.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan. Mau bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, ini adalah jawaban yang kita ambil bersama dengan penuh pertimbangan."

Daehwi terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, mencerna perkataan Dongho. "Lalu, apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan?"

"Jonghyun dan Minhyun menyembunyikan fakta dari orang-orang di luar kalau mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Walaupun agensi kami mengizinkan karena mereka berdua berada di grup yang sama, rumor mereka berdua sempat naik dan membuat penjualan album menurun. Gerak mereka berdua dibatasi, dan Jonghyun harus melakukan adegan skinship di video musik Hello. Melihat mereka berdua begitu menyakitkan.

"Rumor ini sempat naik kembali karena mereka berada dalam satu tim untuk evaluasi di tim Sorry Sorry. Aku sempat pesimis peringkat mereka akan turun karena hal itu. Tapi aku lega karena efeknya berkebalikan dengan apa yang aku bayangkan. Bisa kau pikirkan apa yang akan orang-orang lakukan bila hanya satu dari mereka yang bisa debut bersama? Aku tak ingin memikirkannya. Ada banyak kemungkinan untuk situasi mereka.

"Mengenai agensi kami, sebelum datang kemari aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Manager-hyung. Aku berdiskusi banyak dengannya. Kami sudah memprediksi kalau belahan jiwaku ada di antara orang-orang yang berada di sini, entah itu staff acara atau trainee dari agensi lain. Memikirkan opsi kedua membuatku merinding. Aku tak pernah mendengar pasangan idol dari agensi yang berbeda bersama-sama."

Dongho tak tahan. Daehwi tersedak dan memalingkan muka. "Menyedihkan mengingat kalau yang menentukan kebahagiaan kita bukanlah kita sendiri..."

"Kita bisa melakukannya," potong Dongho optimis. "Kita hanya belum bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kapan?" tanya Daehwi, wajahnya kembali berseri, penuh harap. Dongho tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

"Masih begitu lama, sebenarnya." _Sampai umurmu menginjak 30 tahun?_

Daehwi menarik tangan kirinya, menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat. Ia panik. "Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak—" Ia menggelengkan kepala, menolak keras. Dongho harus sampai meraih wajah Daehwi dan menyatukan dahi mereka untuk membuatnya tercekat.

"Hei, dengarkan aku..." pinta Dongho lembut. "Maaf. Aku seharusnya tak menyarankannya. Pilihan yang buruk, aku tahu, aku tahu..." Sampai Daehwi kembali tenang, Dongho menahan diri untuk tak lanjut bicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata.

"Kencan pertama kita, apa kita perlu ke taman bermain? Pergi ke arena tembak, aku memenangkan doorprize utama; sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna ungu. Lalu pergi membeli gula kapas, memakannya sembari berjalan mengitari taman bermain. Mencoba macam-macam wahana dan memilih ferris wheel di akhir—"

"B-ba-bagaimana..."

Dongho tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya tahu," ujarnya. "Sampai saat itu, maukah kau menunggu? Mungkin butuh beberapa tahun, lama sekali, setiap menit tak melihatmu rasanya seperti berada di antah berantah. Aku menemukan rumahku ketika bersamamu." Daehwi tertawa halus. Dahi mereka masih bersentuhan. Pucuk-pucuk rambutnya menggelitik pelipis Dongho.

"Aku akan meminta supaya agensi kita mendiskusikan hubungan kita. Aku tahu dari Youngmin kalau pimpinan kalian sangat toleran terhadap masalah ini. Kita bisa membujuk mereka untuk menyetujui hubungan kita. Walaupun hubungan diam-diam, asalkan mereka menyetujuinya, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Akan datang waktunya kita membuka rahasia ke orang banyak.

"Aku menjamin, cerita kita tak akan berakhir menyedihkan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tak mudah melewati waktu tanpa Lee Daehwi.

Mereka berhasil bertahan sampai final. Ada kesempatan untuknya bergabung bersama sebelas besar, namun harapan luluh lantak ketika pengumuman peringkat menunjukkan kalau ia berada di posisi ke tiga belas. Di belakang panggung, mereka berpelukan erat. Dongho berkali-kali mencium wajah Daehwi, bibirnya berakhir lama di puncak kepala belahan jiwanya.

Tak ada yang mengganggu mereka menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhir setelah broadcast episode terakhir.

Mereka kembali satu kelompok di evaluasi final. Dongho tak mendapatkan lagu yang diinginkannya, dan ia sempat harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun Daehwi selalu ada dengan segala keegoisan Dongho dan mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tak aneh melihat mereka berakhir berduaan, tidur bersama dalam satu kasur bukan lagi pemandangan mengejutkan. Semua orang pada akhirnya tahu.

Mereka berpisah. Akan tetapi masih jauh lebih menyakitkan melihat Jonghyun dan Minhyun tak akan menghabiskan waktu bersama selama satu setengah tahun. Mereka meyakinkan diri, satu setengah tahun masih jauh lebih sebentar ketimbang apa yang harus dilewatkan oleh Dongho dan Daehwi. Agensi mereka berunding, membicarakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan untuk bekerja sama. Rhymer menekankan berkali-kali kalau ia ingin anak-anak di bawah labelnya bahagia. Kehidupan idol tak perlu membuat mereka menderita. Dimulai dari pendekatan-pendekatan minor, seperti Rhymer yang turut turun memproduseri lagu unit Nu'est W. Dilanjutkan dengan kolaborasi bersama unit MxM bersama beberapa anggota Nu'est.

Setelah Wanna One, grup formasi 11 orang dari berbagai agensi bubar, dan Minhyun kembali bersama Jonghyun, mereka membuka kartu kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan belahan jiwa. Popularitas Nu'est semakin menuju puncak, tak lagi berada di pinggir jurang.

Dongho merilis single solo setelahnya. Dalam keterangan lagu, komposer dan penulis lirik memperlihatkan dua nama, yang mengejutkan banyak orang karena mantan anggota Wanna One yang telah debut kembali di agensinya mengisi salah satunya.

Baekho. Lee Daehwi. Dua nama itu bersanding bersama-sama. Lagu mereka menduduki peringkat tinggi dalam beberapa minggu.

Semuanya masihlah permulaan. Mereka berdua tak peduli bagaimana hasilnya. Namun agensi mereka berkali-kali mengingatkan kalau mereka juga harus memenangkan hati masyarakat. Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

Kencan pertama mereka di taman bermain beberapa bulan kemudian tertangkap kamera. Tak ada boneka beruang, mereka tak berhasil mendapatkannya, tapi mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil berbagi gula kapas. Daehwi menggunakan bando telinga kucing. Rambutnya berwana pirang pucat dengan hitam di akar rambut. Dongho yang baru-baru ini memotong rambutnya memilih menggunakan topi. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mengambil gambar mereka.

Mereka tak sepenuhnya mendapat dukungan, ada yang tak menyukai kencan mereka namun masih kalah oleh orang-orang yang menyemangati mereka. Setiap komentar positif yang mereka baca melebarkan senyum di wajah keduanya.

Mereka terus muncul di ruang publik bersama-sama hingga beberapa wartawan mendesak dua agensi yang telah membuat afiliasi untuk mengadakan konferensi pers, mengkonfirmasi apakah Kang Dongho dan Lee Daehwi berpacaran seperti apa yang mereka lihat lewat kencan-kencan mereka. Pernyataan kalau mereka adalah belahan jiwa bukan sesuatu yang orang-orang antisipasi.

Ada banyak yang mengucapkan selamat. Rekan-rekan mereka selama di Produce 101 tak ketinggalan, memposting foto-foto lama mereka yang tertangkap menghabiskan waktu bersama selama masa Produce 101 beberapa tahun silam. Baik Dongho maupun Daehwi tak menyangka kalau foto-foto itu eksis dan tersebar di kalangan teman-temannya selama beberapa tahun tanpa mereka berdua tahu.

Perbincangan tentang mereka berdua menjadi topik hangat. Tak sekali dua kali mereka diundang ke berbagai variety show, membintangi berbagai iklan dan mendapatkan banyak panggilan interview, membicarakan bagaimana hubungan mereka mulai dari pertemuan pertama sampai saat ini, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di masa depan.

Daehwi mengungkapkan kalau mereka sedang mengerjalan lagu bersama, lagi, dan kali ini akan menyanyikannya bersama-sama. Lagu yang mereka persembahkan untuk orang-orang yang selalu mendukung mereka. Walaupun jalan yang mereka lalui tak semulus aspal, dukungan mereka memberikan kekuatan yang kelewat besar.

Kang Dongho mengunggah foto di akun Instagramnya; dia dan Daehwi berdua berangkul-rangkulan. Daehwi mengecup pipinya dan ia tertawa lebar. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tak banyak kata-kata yang diungkapkan oleh Dongho lewat caption di bawah foto mereka, hanya satu:

(Always.)

 

 

 

 

**a m . b y a r**

bercerai-berai; berpisah-pisah; tidak terkonsentrasi lagi

— _KBBI_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	9. bonus

Kehidupan idol yang dibayangkan Daehwi tak semulus yang ia kira. Menjadi terkenal bukan berarti segala hal yang diinginkannya berjalan mulus. Selalu ada gangguan. Fans anarkis terkadang tak bisa dihindari. Penjagaan buruk dari agensi juga sedikit membuat dadanya berpacu ketika membelah lautan penggemar.

Daehwi tak berusaha menjadi naif dan berharap ia dapat menjalani hari yang tenang. Setiap waktu dilalui dengan berbagai jadwal yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Tidur di dalam van ketika perjalanan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain menjadi sangat berharga. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu, sejenak merindukan masa-masa menjadi trainee. Produce 101 menjadi titik tolak perubahan hidupnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyesal memilih jalan hidup sebagai seorang idola. Ini adalah mimpinya sejak lama.

Daehwi tak bisa memegang ponselnya, begitu pula dengan anggota Wanna One lainnya. Ia tak bisa menghubungi Dongho. Setelah konser final berakhir, kontaknya dengan Dongho seakan terputus. Ia mengkhawatirkan belahan jiwanya. Ada banyak hal buruk yang terjadi. Setelah rumor belahan jiwanya yang melakukan pelecehan seksual turun, berita kematian ayahnya muncul dan ia kembali berduka. Mereka kini berada di posisi yang sama. Namun Daehwi telah melewatinya bertahun-tahun lalu, sedangkan Dongho baru saja mengalaminya. Walaupun dalam angka umur Dongho lebih tua, Daehwi jauh lebih mengerti dengan kondisinya sekarang. Kehilangan figur ayah seperti kau kehilangan separuh dunia.

Daehwi baru bisa menghubungi Dongho ketika ia mengunjungi Brand New Music bersama Woojin, menandatangani kontrak sebagai artis di bawah agensinya. Ia tak tahu harus bersyukur ataukah iri dengan Donghyun dan Youngmin yang debut bersama-sama.

Tak lama Daehwi menelepon Dongho, hanya bertanya kabar masing-masing dan apa yang sedang dikerjakan belahan jiwanya. Daehwi berkata rindu dan ingin bertemu. Dongho tak membalasnya langsung, terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengutarakan hal yang serupa.

Ada lebih banyak jadwal dan 1x1 bersama Jinyoung cukup menyenangkan. Sahabatnya bahkan bercanda, berandai-andai kalau Dongho benar-benar masuk sebelas besar dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seharian, dua puluh empat jam dengan tali berukuran satu meter. Dongho akan sengaja berpura-pura marah sampai jarak di antara mereka berdua habis, dan tak akan keberatan menerima hukuman asalkan ia melakukannya bersama Daehwi.

(Terdengar mengada-ada dan menggelikan, tapi diam-diam Daehwi berharap hal yang sama. Ia sungguh tak keberatan.)

Ia merindukan Dongho. Merapalnya setiap malam sebelum tidur. Benar-benar rindu sampai ingin kabur rasanya dan pergi ke asrama Nu'est.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum pada saat Minhyun membawanya mendengarkan If You bersama anggota Wanna One lainnya, mengulang-ulangnya sampai ia terbawa ke alam mimpi. Jauh dengan anggota grup yang telah bersama-sama jauh sebelum debut sungguh memberatkan, terutama ketika ia membaca komentar negatif tentang ketidaksetujuan beberapa fans yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang Minhyun dan Nu'est. (Berpisah dengan belahan jiwa jauh lebih sulit dan cukup lama bagi Minhyun untuk dapat menerima kenyataan. Ia dan Jonghyun sudah terlalu lama bersama-sama.)

Yang tak Daehwi sangka, kesempatannya untuk bertemu Dongho berada di depan mata. Setelah memenangkan piala pertama, dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Wanna One Minhyun membisikkannya kabar gembira.

Ia dan Seongwoo akan menjadi special emcees untuk acara M!Countdown. "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Nu'est W akan melakukan special stage. Aku bahagia karena bisa sepanggung dengan mereka, tapi aku juga sedih, mereka katanya akan menampilkan Hello."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan bertemu dengan Jonghyun-hyung?" Mata Daehwi berkelip.  
Bibir Minhyun merapat dan melengkung lebar. "Kau juga akan bertemu dengan Dongho, Lee Daehwi."

Malam itu Daehwi bermimpi tentang beruang berwarna ungu yang bernyanyi lagu If You.  
  


Minhyun menarik Daehwi ke ruang tunggu Nu'est W sebelum pengumuman pemenang minggu ini. Ia mendobrak pintunya begitu saja dan melesat masuk, mencari posisi Jonghyun dan melompat ke arahnya, memeluknya erat bagai remasan ular python. Aron menggeleng maklum, diikuti cekikikan Minki. Jonghyun balas memeluknya namun pelukan mereka tak berakhir lama. Keduanya bertukar pandang tanpa membuka mulut, menyelam ke dalam hati masing-masing.

Dongho menghampirinya yang tak bergerak di depan pintu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menawarkan Daehwi kelom canggung di bibir. "Hai."

Daehwi balas tersenyum. Tangannya gatal ingin melingkar leher Dongho. "Hai."

 _Lama_ _tak_ _berjumpa_ _._ _Bagaimana_ _kabarmu_ _?_

 _Tak_ _pernah_ _lebih_ _baik_ _dari_ _ini_ _,_ balas Daehwi. _Aku_ _senang_ _bisa_ _bertemu_ _denganmu_ _._

 _Aku_ _ingin_ _memelukmu_ _._

_Aku_ _juga_ _ingin_ _._

_Aku_ _ingin_ _memelukmu_ _sampai_ _kau_ _memintaku_ _melepaskan_ _pelukanku_ _karena_ _kehabisan_ _napas_ _._

_Tak_ _akan._

Mereka masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan pintu. Aron berdeham, menepuk pundak Dongho. "Bawa masuk, bodoh. Kau tak takut ada orang yang memotret kalian? Jangan bilang kalian ingin mengungkapkan hubungan kalian dengan cepat."

Dongho tersentak, kemudian tertawa hambar. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Daehwi dan menutup pintu. Aron meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali kepada Minki yang berusaha menggoda Minhyun serta Jonghyun.

 _Bolehkah_ _?_ Dongho meminta izin, Daehwi terkikik, kemudian mengangguk. Dongho memeluknya erat, tak berbeda dengan apa yang Minhyun lakukan pada Jonghyun. Hati Daehwi menghangat.

"Aku bersyukur hari ini akhirnya datang juga."  
"Tentang kau bertemu denganku, Hyung?" Daehwi bertanya, melepaskan pelukan Dongho. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyesal melakukannya. Dongho tertawa, kemudian memeluknya lagi. Tangannya bergerak ke kepalanya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara rambut Daehwi.

"Ya, termasuk itu. Tapi aku lebih senang karena kita berbagi panggung yang sama sebagai idol?"  
Daehwi memukul dada belahan jiwanya, "Oh, kau membuatku gugup, Hyung!" Tawa khas Dongho terdengar.

Pelukan mereka harus kembali lepas. Jisung menyusul mereka, memberitahu Minhyun dan Daehwi untuk kembali bersama anggota Wanna One yang lain, tak lupa menyapa anggota Nu'est sebelum berlalu. Daehwi meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Dongho sebagai tanda perpisahan.

 _Kita_ _akan_ _bertemu_ _lagi_ _di_ _panggung_ _,_ _sayang_ _._ Daehwi mendengar gema suara Dongho di kepalanya sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan kecupan.

 _Nah,_ _aku_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _membuat_ _diriku_ _terlihat_ _benar-benar_ _merindukanmu_ _di_ _atas_ _panggung_ _,_ _Hyung_ _._  
  


Wanna One mendapatkan pialanya yang kedua. Seongwoo menyeringai lebar sebelum nama grupnya disebut, jelas mendapatkan spoiler karena berperan sebagai emce. Jonghyun berdiri tak jauh dari Minhyun. Mereka berkomunikasi kembali lewat tatap sebelum rombongan grup yang tampil pada hari ini membubarkan diri ke bawah panggung. Daehwi berkali-kali membungkuk, mengucapkan terima kasih. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, matanya dan milik Dongho terkunci.

Daehwi kembali mendengar suara Dongho dalam kepalanya.

 _Sampai_ _jumpa_ _lagi_ _, Lee_ _Daehwi_ _._  
  



	10. spinoff: jinseob

**go haywire (and get ugly)**  
  
  


Pengumuman jumlah vote tim 10 out of 10 dan mereka berpegangan tangan;

Adrenalin berpacu ke seluruh sistem tubuhnya. Telinga Woojin bergemuruh. Detak jantungnya seperti bom waktu.

 _(Deg deg deg_ _degdegdegdegdgdgdgdg_ —jantung Woojin berhenti sesaat dan _boom_! )

Jari jemari Woojin dan Hyungseob bertaut dan berkeringat, licin sekaligus lengket. Telapak tangan Hyungseob begitu dingin.

Hyungseob meringis. Sejenak melupakan hasil ranking.

"Ada apa?"

"Timerku lagi-lagi me-reset ulang." 166 hari 4 jam 2 menit 19 detik tercetak pada timer Hyungseob yang terus berjalan mundur.

Woojin tak membalas, meremas kembali jemari Hyungseob yang terjalin dengan miliknya. Ia tak begitu mengerti, dan percuma memberi simpati. Timer miliknya mati sebelum ia tahu mengenai belahan jiwanya, hanya menjadi pajangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya tanpa arti.  
  


Atau sesungguhnya Woojin jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang Hyungseob.

Ia tak perlu memikirkan belahan jiwanya, tak perlu diliputi harapan-harapan palsu akan kesempatan untuk bertemu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya jauh lebih frustasi. Ia beruntung. Ia jauh lebih beruntung ketimbang Hyungseob.

Woojin berharap Hyungseob terlahir seperti dirinya. Mereka akan menjadi dua orang menyedihkan bersama-sama.  
  


Di mata Woojin, Hyungseob begitu kikuk. Ia terlalu sering tersandung ketika gugup. Namun energi miliknya meledak-ledak dan ia memiliki senyum yang lucu. Ketika mengerucutkan bibirnya pun ia terlihat menggemaskan.

(Woojin demam.)  
  


 

 

Satu tim dengan pemilik ranking tinggi membuat Woojin depresi. Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya, hampir tiap orang dari mereka memiliki kualifikasi masing-masing dalam dance dan itu membuat mereka berada dalam masalah. Terlalu banyak tangan akan membuat sebuah mahakarya menjadi sampah. Dan ekspektasi yang terlanjur besar menjadikan mereka tersandung di tengah jalan.

Mereka butuh menyatukan pendapat. Daniel-hyung yang pertama kali memegang posisi leader sempat kesulitan.

Ingin menghela napas lega, mereka belum benar-benar melewati panggung dan sorak penggemar—dan sesi voting! Woojin merasa cemas. Rankingnya tak memberikan banyak motivasi.

Hyungseob menyemangatinya di sela-sela latihan mereka, dan memberitahunya kalau timernya sudah me-reset ulang sebanyak tiga kali dalam seminggu terakhir. Timernya menggila. Ketika Woojin melihat timer Hyungseob, hitung mundur tertulis 3247 hari 19 jam 24 menit 2 detik. Masih begitu lama, jauh lebih lama bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali Woojin melihatnya ketika mereka berpegangan tangan sembari menunggu hasil voting 10 out of 10 keluar. Itupun kalau timer Hyungseob tak kembali ter-reset ulang.

(Woojin harap timer Hyungseob segera mati dan mereka dapat menjadi menyedihkan bersama-sama.)  
  


 

 

Hyungseob menyatakan cintanya pada Woojin di depan kamera.

Wajah Woojin memanas. Untuk pertama kali, pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa gatal. Gestur hati ia buat begitu terburu-buru. Gemuruh tawa para trainee membuatnya semakin menciut.  
  


 

 

Daehwi menggodanya. Selepas berlatih koreografi berturut-turut selama dua jam tanpa henti, Jonghyun memutuskan mereka untuk beristirahat selama sepuluh menit. "Dia suka padamu! Tidakkah itu menakjubkan? Aku tahu kau menganggapnya menggemaskan, Woojinie."

"Tambahkan hyung, dasar tak sopan." Si center Nayana tergelak. Woojin memutar bola mata. Dengan handuk kecil ia mengusap peluh yang membanjir di wajahnya.

"Tapi kali ini kalian tidak satu tim. Apa kau berharap dapat sekelompok lagi dengannya?"

"Tak tahu. Oh Little Girl begitu pas dengan imejnya. Aku senang mendapatkan Never. Apa kau senang mendapatkan lagu ini?"

"Tentu saja, menurutku Never adalah yang terbaik!"

"Meskipun kau tak bisa bersama dengan—" Secepat kilat tangan Daehwi berusaha menutup mulutnya. Woojin tak berkutik.

"Aku rasa kita tadi berbicara tentang Hyungseob-hyung, Woojinie. Jangan sekali-sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Daehwi cemberut, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Woojin dan beralih memeluk dua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Woojin ingin menertawakan wajah adik satu agensinya yang berubah merah sampai ke telinga.

"Woojinie," suara Daehwi terdengar samar, "meskipun kita memilih menjadi idol, kita juga berhak bahagia, kau tahu? Aku berharap akan kebahagiaanmu."

"Aku juga berharap atas kebahagiaanmu, Daehwi-ya."  
  


 

 

Ketika Woojin mendatangi kamar Hyungseob, ia hanya seorang diri. Trainee lain berpencar dan tidur di sembarang kamar (yang sebagian besar kosong), sebagai hari terakhir mereka berada di asrama. Besok adalah malam final. Woojin tak bisa tertidur, terlalu gelisah, pikirannya berlarian kemana-mana. Impian debut sudah di depan mata namun ia belum tentu berhasil mendapatkannya. (Ia juga belum tentu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.)

Selalu ada kejutan. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan tetap waras," adalah yang diucapkan oleh Hyungseob alih-alih menyapanya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Woojin tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Timerku terus saja me-reset ulang. Mungkin, setelah semua ini selesai, ada baiknya aku membuang timer ini dari tubuhku."

"Kau... akan melakukan operasi?"

"Aku lelah diliputi was-was sedangkan aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Ketika suatu hari aku bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku, dan ia bukanlah orang yang kusuka, aku tak mau. Aku... aku lebih baik tak bertemu dengannya." Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya, telapak tangan kirinya terbuka di atas pahanya. Satu isakan halus lolos dari mulut Hyungseob, bahunya bergetar.

Hyungseob yang menggemaskan mendadak berubah menyedihkan. Woojin sepenuhnya melupakan gelisah tentang malam final dan segera merengkuh tubuh di hadapannya.

"Aku suka padamu," meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Woojin, lirih berbisik pada telinga Hyungseob. "Aku tak peduli dengan timermu, aku sudah lama tak peduli dengan timerku. Kau boleh melakukannya, membuang timer ini dari tubuhmu. Kita berdua akan tetap menyedihkan," dan tiba-tiba saja cubitan keras mendarat di perut Woojin. Ia seketika mengaduh, memancing tawa keluar dari Hyungseob. Matanya berair. Ia melepaskan diri dari Woojin.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Ia mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar...?"

"Hah?"  
  


 

 

Woojin menyukai Hyungseob dan Hyungseob menyukai Woojin. Timer Hyungseob selalu me-reset ulang dan milik Woojin terlanjur mati. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyedihkan. Mereka sama-sama tak (belum) bertemu belahan jiwa masing-masing. Mereka berdua sama-sama bahagia.

Mereka berdua menggila bersama. Mereka pasangan yang tak biasa.

Mereka—

 _tik_ _tik_ _tik_ _tiktiktiktiktiktktktktk_  
0 hari 0 jam 0 menit 1 detik

"WOOJINIE! KAU MELIHATNYA? CUMA KITA BERDUA DI SINI DAN TIMERKU—"  



	11. spinoff: 2hyun

**do you know**   
  


 

 

Dongho tersenyum, melirik jumlah waktu dalam timer Minhyun. "Ada apa?" Ia menemukan dirinya bertanya. Perutnya penuh. Siapa sangka ramen buatan trainee pertama yang ia temui di agensi barunya bisa seenak ini?

Dia yang datang di saat hampir semua trainee pulang ke rumah masing-masing masih merasa gelisah. Tinggal jauh dari orang tua adalah hal yang baru ia rasakan. Ini bahkan belum satu hari sejak ia berpisah dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak," Dongho berdeham, menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan garis lengkung yang tak bisa lepas. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi, bukan?"

Mendengar ucapan laki-laki bongsor di hadapannya, Minhyun refleks menutup timernya dengan menurunkan lengan kaosnya yang ia gulung sebelum menyantap ramennya.  
Wajahnya telah memerah karena pedas dan panasnya makan malam yang ia suapkan ke mulutnya dengan lahap. Namun sepertinya keadaan wajahnya jauh lebih merona. Digoda tentang pertemuan pertama dengan belahan jiwanya bukan lagi hal yang baru, akan tetapi ia selalu merasa malu setiap kali hal ini diungkit orang lain.

"Y-Ya, beberapa hari lagi. Aku gugup." Dialeknya keluar.

Dongho melepas tawa. "Aku mungkin juga sama, tapi waktuku masih beberapa tahun lagi. Lihat ini." Ia menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya ke hadapan Minhyun, memperlihatkan timernya tanpa malu.

"7 tahun lagi."

"Nah. Kukira ketika aku sudah melakukan debutku dan menjadi superstar. Aku harap aku tidak membuatnya kesulitan," ujar Dongho, masih tersenyum, seakan wajah kesalnya karena tak bisa pulang ke Jeju mengikuti teman-temannya yang Minhyun lihat pertama kali tak pernah ada. "Tapi kau berbeda! Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, kalian punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Minhyun membalas senyuman Dongho. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu kalau waktumu lumayan mirip dengan salah satu temanku?"

 

 

 

"Ya Tuhan, tinggal satu hari lagi! Apakah kau mendengarkanku, Dongho-ya?" Jonghyun berteriak lewat telepon. Dongho memutar bola mata meskipun Jonghyun tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu, Kim Jonghyun."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya padaku, Dongmul-ah," balasnya dengan nada jahil, kemudian disusul dengan suara kikikan samar.

"Terserah," potong Dongho cepat, "ngomong-ngomong, berapa waktumu sekarang?"

"Ng... 18 jam 14 menit 20—tidak, 19 detik. Kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku kira aku tahu siapa belahan jiwamu—"

"Stop! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya. Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti bulan lalu, ketika kau bertemu dengan siswi SMA di Gangnam yang katanya punya waktu yang sama denganku? Tak akan mempan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kang Dongho!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku benar kali ini?"

"Aku tetap tidak ingin mendengarkanmu. Bisakah aku menikmati pertemuan pertamaku tanpa gangguanmu, Dongho-ya?"

Dongho terbahak. "Nah, aku tak menjanjikannya."  
  


 

 

Tik tik tik di kepala Minhyun mengkonsumsi fokusnya sampai titik minus. Ia hampir tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada saat latihan vokal saja ia berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan. Kalau bukan karena Dongho yang membuka mulut kalau ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya sebentar lagi, ia mungkin tak akan lolos dari amukan pelatih. (Siapa sangka pelatih vokalnya menaruh ketertarikan lebih pada persoalan belahan jiwa?) Beberapa orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan Dongho mengucapkan selamat. Sesi latihan menjadi sedikit longgar.

Minhyun gelisah.

Satu menit waktu yang tersisa (58 detik) dan ia masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya di ruang latihan. Ia tak bisa diam, telapak kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tak sabar.

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya (45 detik) dan mengangkat tangannya. "Pelatih, bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" (29 detik)

(25 detik)

"Kau butuh melakukan sesuatu, Minhyun-gun?"  
(21 detik)

"Umm... timerku—"

Minhyun yakin melihat kerlip di mana pelatihnya. "Kau bisa pergi, tapi ceritakan padaku pertemuan kalian lain kali."

(14 detik)

"Terima kasih, pelatih," ucap Minhyun sambil membungkuk cepat, (8 detik) kakinya melangkah keluar ruangan terburu-buru.

Tiga detik tersisa.

Bersamaan dengan ia membuka pintu, seseorang masuk dan menabraknya, mendorong tubuh Minhyun sampai ia terdorong kembali ke ruang latihan dan tersungkur ke lantai bersama-sama. Ia mendengar suara tawa Dongho yang tak tertahankan.

Tiktiktik menggema berisik di telinganya, kemudian hening.

Timernya berhenti.

"Apa kau..." pemuda yang ikut tersungkur bersamanya bersuara. Minhyun menyukai suaranya, bisa berkali-kali ia memutarnya dalam otaknya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara orang lain yang sahut-menyahut menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Apa kau belahan jiwaku?

Minhyun lupa cara bernapas.

(Dongho benar-benar tak bisa berhenti menutup mulutnya. "Lihat kan? Aku tahu siapa belahan jiwamu, Kim Jonghyun! Kau masih tak percaya padaku? Kau harus mempercayaiku mulai sekarang.

"Dan lagi, mengapa kau mengunjungi kelas vokal? Bukankah harusnya kau berlatih di kelas menari?")


End file.
